RK as Exchange Students Equals CHAOS!
by Master of Time and Space
Summary: LONG LIVE CHAP 14! after 7 months, a new chap lives. Saitou is proven (with rumors) to be very... insane, as of late. Explosions occur. Language is not as clean. R&R! AND SORRY!
1. The Walk Home

The Master of Time and Space: Hello there!!!! This is my first ever RK fanfic. Forgive me if I am a bit off in personalities and habits and all that other crap; I just said I was new to the whole thing.  It will be a pretty good story, once I get going.  Later on, it will involve Aoshi and Misao; they're just not here yet.  Happy reading!!!!

Kenshin: You heard my Master!!! Get reading!!!!!

MoTaS: Remember this: I do not own RK or any of it's characters. And I never will, most likely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin?!

"Oro?"

Kenshin wasn't paying attention.  He was, until now, walking and watching the clouds float by.  That is, until Yahiko yelled at him, bringing him back to earth.

"What is it Yahiko?"

"How much longer 'til we get back to Tokyo?" the young boy asked.  They had left Kyoto two days ago, and already the young apprentice of the Kamiya Kasshin style was bored out of his mind.

"It'll be another two days or so, that it will," Kenshin answered.

"Oh man…"

Kenshin had defeated Shishio about a month ago and was well enough to begin the long walk back to Tokyo with his friends.  Misao and Aoshi were staying with the remainder of the Oniwabanshuu back at the Aoiya to help in rebuilding it.  Saito was dead, to the best of his knowledge.  The rest was best left unmentioned for now.

He did, however, still have his friends Sano, Miss Kaoru, and of course, Yahiko.  Seijuro Hiko was still in Kyoto, and probably wouldn't be following anytime soon.

"Stop complaining, Yahiko."

Kaoru was walking with Kenshin, who was behind Yahiko.  Sano was hanging behind Kenshin and Kaoru.  When he'd been fighting with Aoshi, Sojuro, and Shishio, Kenshin found out, Kaoru had missed him and never stopped believing in him.  In away, he already knew this.

"Kenshin, can we stop and rest for a bit?"

Sano was getting bored, much like Yahiko.  In fact, all of them felt a little tired from walking for an hour and a half.

"Sure Sano, why not?" Kenshin said.  "I'm sure we could all use a rest."

"Alright!  A break!" Yahiko yelled.

"Sounds good, Kenshin." Kaoru agreed.

They all found a large tree to sit under together.  Yahiko decided to climb up to a large limb and sit there.  Sano took the far of the tree, away from the path.  Kenshin and Kaoru sat together on the path side of the tree. 

About five minutes later, a darkly clothed man appeared.  From the tree, Kenshin could see he was slightly hunched over.  He seemed to be carrying a large bag.

"Hello there!" the stranger called.

"Good day." Kenshin replied.

By now, he was about five feet from the tree and setting his bag down.

"Could I interest you in some herbal medicines or teas?" the man asked.

Before Kenshin could say "no thanks", Sano had appeared and made a scene of it all.

"That depends; what you got for medicines?" he asked.

"Cures for colds, nasty coughs, graying hair, you name it!"

At this point, the red-haired samurai noticed a smile on his tall friend's face and wondered what he was up to.  He didn't have to wait long, though.

"Is that so?" he said.  "Well, I think your out to rip people off, just for the heck of it!"

"I'll have you know that all my products are one-hundred percent safe and effective." The man retorted.

"What's your name, guy?" Sano asked.

"My name is Akuma Ookami.  Why do you ask?"

"So I can tell a good friend of mine in Tokyo about you and all your crappy products!" Sano told him.

With that, Sano proceeded to take the bag and shake all of its contents onto the ground.

"Sano!" Kenshin yelled to his friend.

At this point, Yahiko was awake; annoyed that he couldn't sleep with all the noise, he decided to come down to why there was so much yelling.

"What the heck's going on guys?" he asked.

"Sano just dumped this traveler's stuff out of his bag." Kaoru said.

"And for which, you shall all PAY!" Akuma yelled.

Suddenly, he began muttering something in a strange language that no one knew.

Sano began backing away at this and asked, "What's going on?"

"I think you really think you got the guy steamed, Sano" Yahiko said.

Then Akuma stopped the muttering and smiled at them.  Kenshin sensed that something was wrong here, but what he couldn't tell.

"Enjoy your trip!" Akuma yelled to them in an evil tone.

"What are you going on ab-…….?" Sano started, but before he could finish, a flash of light went off and then they were being sucked into a giant swirling wall of color.  All they could do was yell and hang on to one another as they were lifted off the ground and swept away into the color.


	2. The Students Meet

MoTaS: Well hello there! (Again) I haven't gotten many reviews yet so I don't know if I should add this chapter or not. Maybe I will anyway; more story, more reviews. So read and review. I WANT **BOATLOADS** of reviews for this story, so don't hesitate to review it.

Kenshin: You heard HIM; GO READ AND RE-

MoTaS: Kenshin! Stop yelling at the readers, you idiot apprentice!!

Kenshin: Yes master…..*stares at the ground and trembles somewhat*

MoTaS: Alright, so getting R'ing and R'ing, and remember: I don't own RK or any of it's characters and never will; EVER.

Note: the "**" thingys indicate a note by me in the story. That doesn't include the top or bottom sections where I make comments. Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was fall on the otherside of the world; leaves were changing colors and falling from trees. Little children were enjoying large piles of leaves. Some people were inside and working as employees or students. For some students their day had ended.

One student, a junior, was driving to the outskirts between the two townships that made up his school district. His parents were divorced for about two years now and he felt like visiting his mom's.  He was driving a green, 1990-something Jeep. It was a good vehicle, especially since it sat five people counting the driver, got good gas mileage, and had a killer sound system. It had a CD player, so he was happy.

"Man," Ian said. "You never get tired of Linkin Park."He was driving along Moore Rd. and would soon reach his mom's road of residence. He had Linkin Park's "Meteora" in and was listening to "Faint." The cover for his jeep was packed away so he could enjoy the cool fall air.

*You getting that "here come they come…" feeling yet?*

"What a  wonderful-" he started to mutter when suddenly, there was a flash of light and there were instantly 4 new passengers with him.

"WHAT THE -!?" they all yelled.

Then the screaming began. Amidst all the chaos, Ian was able to stop the jeep without overturning it and turning everyone into instant roadkill. He also figured on shutting the vehicle off as well.

"QUIET!!!"

It became quiet very quickly, thanks to the red-haired dude (or was it dudette?) in strange clothing. Ian didn't recognize any of these people, yet they seemed strangely familiar. After a minute or so, someone decided to speak. The driver was that one.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

To the four strangers, it came as a slight shock that they understood what he had said to them, since they only spoke Japanese and very little English at all.

"Were from Japan, you idiot!" the short, spikey-black-haired kid said.

At this point, Ian finally figured out who exactly was in his jeep.

"Is your name Yahiko?" he asked the shortest one.

The others were somewhat dumbstruck that this person, whom non had ever met, knew his name.

"Yah, it is," Yahiko said. "How'd you know?"

But Ian ignored this and proceeded to name off the tallest as Sano, the girl as Kaoru, and the red-head as Kenshin. By now, all four of them were really surprised. It was at this point that Sano's temper boiled and he decided to unleash it.

"That's nice, you knowing our names, _correctly_, and all," Sano said, holding back just a bit, "But _how the heck do you know ours and not the other way around!?!?"_

"My name is Ian", Ian said. "I know you because…."

"HOW?!?!"

"Sano," Kenshin began, "you should go easy on him, that you should."

"He's right Sano *WHEN ISN'T HE?*" Kaoru added. "We're all a bit shocked by what's just happened."

Everyone became quiet with this comment. Kaoru was right; it wasn't everyday you were riding with a stranger or strangers when you'd been walking or driving alone a minute before.

"I'll tell you what I can when we get to my house, okay?" Ian offered.

"That's a good idea, that it is." Kenshin replied.

"Thanks."

With that, the tension died somewhat to where it was calm. But one thing still nagged Ian.

"Um, do any of you know how to use a seat belt?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS:  Well there you go, one more chapter for the books.

Kenshin: You mean site, Master.

MoTaS: Whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Like I said b4, I'm new to this and the habits/personalities/lingo may be off a bit, so a break is all I ask for.

Kenshin: Some reviews would be nice too.

MoTaS: It seems my idiot apprentice is right; Here you go, have a biscuit. *tosses biscuit in air for Kenshin to grab*

Kenshin: *grabs biscuit and happily munches on it*  

MoTaS: Okay then, get going and good day.


	3. Kaoru, meet the washer Sano, SHUT UP!

MoTaS: Alright. Here's the next chap of the story.

Kenshin: Reviews are important to us (and my well-being!)

MoTaS: QUIET YOU! Just remember that I don't own RK or anything of the like; that includes Linkin Park, Jeep, or anything!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a half hour later, they were at Ian's place.  As he soon realized, no one in his jeep (besides himself, DUH!) knew how to wear a seatbelt, much less what it was.  Sano sat up front, while Kenshin sat in the back between Kaoru and Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru caught onto the whole seatbelt thing, while Yahiko had to be forced to wear the lap belt.  Sano had fully resisted, and was tied up with a bungee cord and then strapped in. Yahiko laughed at Sano while this all happened.  All throughout the drive, Kenshin had oro-ed away the ride while looking at all the passing houses. 

They had been surprised that the jeep was able to move without any horses pulling it.  Sano had started yelling that it was dark magic and other crap; he was soon gagged with a sock from Ian's bag.  Yahiko, once more, laughed his head off at Sano.

After they got to the house, Sano was ungagged and unbound.  Apologies were made (Sano didn't willingly do so.) The house was single story and t-shaped. It also had a deck on the back.  There was a small one-car garage as well, not attached to the house.

Once inside, they were amazed at the stuff that was there; even the carpeting amazed them. Immediately, Ian asked that none of them touch anything, just yet.  He did, however, give them quick ideas as to what everything was.  Sano, always curious and a little slow, pressed the button for the power on the stereo. He then made a big mistake and turned the volume up too high, which Ian quickly turned off.  Sano then received glares for this for the next couple minutes. Kaoru liked the idea of not having to wash clothes by hand now that washing machines were available.  Yahiko groaned and Kenshin stared and went "Oro?"

Now that they were in the living room, something was realized. Sano and Ian were the tallest people in the group, both within an inch of each other. Kaoru, Kenshin, and especially Yahiko were all quite short, now that Ian noticed it.

Everyone took a seat on either of the two sofas.  Kenshin and Kaoru took the smallest one and Yahiko, Ian,  and Sano took the largest.  They all seemed to enjoy the sofas; Yahiko practically fell asleep on his end, and soon started drooling between snores.

"You have a very nice home, that you do." Kenshin stated.

"Thanks," Ian replied, "But it isn't technically mine; it's my mother's house."

There was a somewhat unsettling silence following the statement.  Aside from Yahiko's snoring.

"So, how did you four end up here?" Ian asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, we were walking back from Kyoto." Kaoru started. "Kenshin had fought and defeated Shishio about a month before."

"Actually, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin mentioned, "he simply combusted in front of me; I just-"

"You beat him! End of story, Kenshin!" Sano said loudly.

Yahiko continued to sleep.

"Anyways, after Kenshin was all better, we decided to head back to Tokyo," she continued. "Misao, Aoshi, and Hiko stayed behind. We'd been walking for a couple of days when we met up with a strange traveling salesman."

"Let me guess; food?" Ian commented.

"NO. He was a liar selling crappy herbal stuffs!" Sano yelled.

After Kaoru finished strangling Sano over him being loud, Ian found out that Sano had taken matters into his own hands and dumped the guy's goods onto the ground.  The guy, named Akuma Ookami, had been steamed, muttered a strange chant, bid them farewell and then they were in Ian's jeep, screaming their heads off.

"And that's what happened, eh?" Ian asked.

"That's it." Everyone replied, with the exception of Yahiko, who was still asleep.

Ian could easily understand why the guy, Akuma, had been mad.  People were easily and always pissed off at Sano. Still, sending them to the future? It just didn't make sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS: There's another one down. Wasn't it fun, seeing Sano tied up and gagged?

Kenshin: very.

MoTaS: Good little stupid apprentice, have another biscuit. *tosses biscuit to Kenshin*

Kenshin: *munches on biscuit with content look*

MoTaS: I'll add the next chap in a few days. Happy Days! 


	4. WE'RE STARS!

MoTaS: Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack…..

Kenshin: Oh-no, he returns to torture me with techno-thingys…..

MoTaS: Oh shut up, idiot apprentice. It's hasn't been that bad. Sano's a lot worse off than you.

Sano: Yah Kenshin; I've been gagged & bound against my will and Racoon girl here keeps strangling and hitting me upside the head, so shut the- *_metal pail flies from out of the bedroom, once more removing Sano from consciousness_* - uhhhggggg……….. 

MoTaS: Ok then, like I was saying, sorry about the delays in updating; I'm in a slump period on writing the story (I write the story on paper and then edit it when I type it up for posting) I've got a few pages writen so don't worry; there'll probably be another 4 pages next to this one.

Kenshin: _Great_, he plans ahead, Kami-sama bless his soul……

MoTaS: **SHUT UP BAKA**!! *Kenshin cowers in fear from behind bed* So anyways, I don't own anything that's worth money (including RK) so, R&R away your worthless days (mine is anyways).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Ian. Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked, rather quietly.

"Go ahead."

"Now that you know how we got here, would you mind telling us how you know who we are?"

He'd thought about this for awhile; acutually for only thirty minutes, but what did it matter! It might seem strange to them, but then so was everything else today.

"I'll tell yah," he began. "First off, we're not in the 1800's anymore; were in the year 2004."

Everyone of the kenshingumi, except Yahiko, dropped their jaws and Kenshin just spoke his trademark oro. Sano simply went 'wow' and Kaoru was silent.

"Anyways, in this time period, we these inventions called "tv's"."  With that said, he pointed to the box thing in the corner with glass on its front.

"With it, information and entertainment is shared through moving pictures and sound. Let me show you."  Ian then proceeded to pick up a remote and aimed it at the tv. He pressed a button, then there was a sound and in a few seconds, there was the moving image and droning of a newscaster on the screen.

"DARK MAGIC!!!!!!!" Sano yelled.

"SHUT UP, SANO!" Kaoru screamed back, beating him sensless with a shoe that happened to be on the floor.

"It's actually powered by electricity," Ian went on, giving little notice to the two drooling figures on his couch.

*a/n: The cleaning bills for this was unbelievablly high*

*k/n: It is your own fault, that it is master.*

*a/n: Quiet YOU!*

"Is electricity available to everyone now?" Kenshin asked.

"Yah, it is." Ian replied. "Though it does cost money, but then – WHAT **DOESN'T** THESE DAYS?! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's pretty cool."

This was Yahiko talking. He had finally decided to leave his dream world, only to discover that maybe that wasn't the greatest idea. Kaoru and Kenshin shared the same sentiments.

"Anyways, there is a show on tv that has to do with all of you." Ian continued. "It's called 'Rurouni Kenshin' and relates to Kenshin's life during the Meiji Era; mostly in the 11th year of it."

At this comment, the other three's mouths dropped; Sano was still out cold. Kenshin was really surprised, and maybe a bit disturbed by it.

"ORO?" 

"Yes, Kenshin, about you." Ian told him. "It was originally made in Japan. Then a business bought the show and began broadcasting it here. Unfortunately, the company can't edit the show to save their life!"

*a/n: DEATH TO CN AND THEIR EVIL EDITING WAYS!!!!!*

*k/n: Uh, master; if CartoonNetwork is dead, who'll play the show?*

*a/n: YOU NINNY! **I WILL BROADCAST IT INTO THE MIND OF MILLIONS!!!!!***

*k/n: right……*

"So, you're saying people in the era watch a show about Kenshin and us for entertainment?" Kaoru asked in an increasing tone.

"Umm, yah. We do."

"Oh, okay then….." she muttered.

They all seemed to be deep in thought about being entertainment for future people. Sano, of course was probably about Megumi. Except Yahiko; he was the one obviously thinking that they were stars or something like that. How cute, Ian thought; time to destroy _that_ wonderful dream.

"Not everyone watches the show, though." Ian told them. "So you're not all _that_ famous here."

"Oh man….." Yahiko moaned.

Just then, Kenshin became more alert. From the look on his face, someone was here. He moved to unsheath his reverse-bladed sword. 

*a/n: WHAT? You think he forgot it?!*

"Kenshin," Ian told him calmly, "Don't bother; it's probably my sister."

Kenshin simply nodded and relaxed, if you call sitting in a room with tv and an unconscious Sano relaxing! Trusting them, Ian decided to check and see if it was his sister. 

"Just try to stay quiet for now, ok?" he mentioned.

He received nods and went to check things out.

"Now the fun really begins…" he said quietly. It was just loud enough over Sano that they could hear him; they gave each other worried glances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS: Once again, another fine piece of work. 

Kenshin: I'M A STAR!!!!

MoTaS: QUIET STUPID HEAD!! You're not that big a star!

Kenshin: Nice way to ruin a guy's life!

MoTaS: **YOU THINK WRITING FICS ABOUT MY DUMB APPRENTICE IS AN ENJOYABLE LIFE?!?!?** **I'M NOT EVEN GETTING PAID TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!**

Kenshin: You don't have to shout…….

MoTaS: I'm getting a migrain; alright, read, review, live happy lives while I'm stuck with the baka here. **GET THE ASPIRIN, BAKA!**


	5. Rabid backpacks, psycho fangirls Oh MY!

MoTaS: I LIVE AGAIN!!!!

Kenshin: No thanks to **me**, master….

MoTaS: Whatever. I return once more to entertain my legiance of fans!

Kenshin: You only have like maybe 7 different people!

MoTaS: SHUT UP!!! Look, I'm back and now the story will contiue on!

Kenshin: Fine, whatever you say, master.

MoTaS: -_- Right. I don't own RK or anything that is even of remote value. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was right.  It was his sister, Karli.  She was biking back to her place with her friend, Heather.  Karli was a freshman (9th grade) and Heather a sophmore at the same high school as Ian.  They were a little annoyed with him for not driving them home today.

Now that they were all here, the two friends would exact a bit of revenge. The kind that hurts.

*A/n: I _really_ hated doing things where I got hurt.*

*K/n: It had to be done, that it did….*

*A/n: SHUT UP!!!!*

"Hey," Karli said. "Why is there a bungee cord and a sock in the passenger seat?"

Her friend, who was shy of six feet, replied, "Who knows. Maybe he had to tie down his backpack, being it went psycho on him."

"Could be." They both laughed at the thought: Ian being devoured by his rabid backpack. Cool.

* K/n: Funny thought. *

* A/n: It's funny watching Kaoru beat the snot out of **you**, baka deshi. ^_^ *

* K/n: Hah, hah, hah….. -_-…. *

Once they parked their bikes by the deck, they noticed him outside and waiting for them.  He looked somewhat disturbed. But then when wasn't he, what with the how they always acted.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Hi," they replied. "Why are you here?"

"'Cause I can be."

"Prepare to pay for your laziness, Ian" Heather said. The pain inflicted upon Ian usually came from her.

"Before that, I got something to show you," he said, trying to escape the coming punishment.

"What is it; your rabid backpack?" Karli asked.

"No, something much better." He then beckond them inside.  "Just try not to freak out to much, alright?"

"Why would we?" they asked. They soon saw why.  The two of them were anything **_but_** calm.

"IT'S KENSHIN!!!" Karli yelled.

"YAHIKO TOO!!!!!" Heather added.

With that, they proceeded to squeeze the living crap out of their corresponding person.  Kaoru sat surprised, but was soon glaring daggers at Karli.  Kenshin become swirly-eyed ( @_@ ) and oro-ed a few dozen times.  Yahiko was anything but still, or even quiet for that matter.

"Hey! Let go of me _UGLY_!" he yelled at his captor.

"IT **IS** HIM!!!" Heather squealed, ignoring the fact that he had just insulted her and continued to squeeze harder.

Eventually, they stopped. That's when they noticed Sano on the couch as well, out of his comatose state. He was wondering what these girls were doing here, squeezing the heck out of Kenshin and the brat. Then they were on him.

"**IT'S SANO**!!!!!!" they squealed with utter delight.

"Can't! – breathe! – need! – **AIR**!!!" he gasped while being crushed under their vice-like grips.

"Oh!" Then they let go of him.

Sano then fell back on the couch and joined Kenshin in his swirly-eyed state.

"Uh, guys?" Ian started. Referring to his new friends. "Say hi to my sister Karli and her friend Heather."

Kenshin, now out of his swirly state, gave a high-pitched "hello." Kaoru muttered a "hi", but continued to glare at Karli. Yahiko followed suit, and gave Heather a "do-that-again-and-I-hurt-you" kind of look. Sano didn't say much of anything, being he passed out (again) and just muttered jibberish.

"Oops" was all Karli and Heather had to say, for now.

* A/n: I LOVE THIS PART!!!!! *

* K/n: **Of course you do!!! I nearly get crushed by a demonic fan girl and you think it's FUNNY?! ***

* A/n: Watch it, baka; that's my demonic fan-girl of a sister you're talking about. *

* K/n: O_O   X_X *

* * * * * * * * * * *

A half hour and half a dozen death threats later, Karli and Heather were told what had happened. They weren't bothered at all; just overly happy, maybe even a little hyper.

Before anyone could speak, a loud rumble sounded somewhere in the room. It seemed to come from Kenshin's gut.

"I guess I'm hungry, that I am" he said.

"Didn't you feed them, Ian?" Karli asked.

"No, they never said anything," he replied.

"Well, DUH! They were getting over the fact that they're now over a hundred years in the future!!!" Heather yelled. She then proceeded to strangle him.

This went on for about a minute. In the end, he was in much the same state as Sano was. Jibberish included.

"Anyone want some sugar with their beef pot-pot?" he muttered.

* K/n: HA! MASTER GOT STRANGLED BY A GIRL!!! *

 * A/n: One that can also strangle you! TO **DEATH**!! *

* K/n: O_O    #_# *

"Okay…… Who's hungry?" Karli asked.

There was no answer; just a rushing stampede towards the kitchen that left her trampeled into the carpet. Even Sano and Ian had joined in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS: Voila! Another one down and a little longer, too!

Kenshin: It was fun…… watching shishou being starangled by a girl..

MoTaS: ONE THAT COULD DO THE SAME TO YOU AND WORSE!!!

Kenshin: O____O YIPE!

MoTaS: Alright then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review once you're done and I've got to go feed Kenshin to my rabid-anime-eating-Backpack. Later! ^__^

Kenshin: NOT THE BACKPACK!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O______O


	6. Sugar mad Kenshin and The Great Twinkie!

Kenshin: I'm ALIVE!!!

MoTaS: YES, baka deshi, you ARE alive. 

Kenshin: But what happened to the Rabid Backpack?

MoTaS: Oh….. it ate you alive. But then I realized that without you, my story would be over.

Kenshin: Well…. Thank you for bringing me back to life- *reaches out to hug master*

MoTaS: **HEY**! I never said I wouldn't have like to leave you dead!

Kenshin: O_O

MoTaS: Alright then. Here is the next chap. Remember that despite my aggressive argument with the creator of RK, he refused to give me ownership of the story for a nickel, a string, and some pocket lint (the lint came from Abraham Lincoln's own pocket! He could have had it and sold it on E-Bay!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the kitchen, Ian began opening cupboards, looking for snacks. Kaoru just stared at all the things in the kitchen. Kenshin discovered the indoor plumbing. Sano and Yahiko were wondering what the heck the stove was, seeing as no one had told them.

"Hey Rooster-head!" Yahiko was yelling to him. "Turn a knob and see what happens."

"Fine, brat! I will."

That said, Sano went ahead and turned a knob on full blast. There was a faint hissing sound and then - WHOOOSH! – there was fire. Yahiko thought it was cool; Sano did not.

"AHHHH!!! BLACK MAGIC!!!" he yelled.

At that same moment, Kaoru happened to have a frying in her hand when Sano began yelling, and ended it with a clonk on his head.

"Oww" was all he said. Then he passed out onto the floor.

*A/n: I just love watching Sano suffer.*

*K/n: Me too.*

*S/n: NOT ME!*

*A & K/n: Shut up.*

"Can't Sano remain conscious for even **FIVE MINUTES **without passing OUT?!" Ian asked.

"No" Kaoru said simply.

With that, everyone except Kaoru, Sano, and Karli (still stuck to carpet) fell anime style. Kaoru didn't understand what the problem was, as long as was quiet.

Still hungry, Ian continued his search and soon found snacks…….with lots of sugar in them. They turned out to be "Twinkies".

"Who wants a Twinkie?" he asked.

"No thanks" Karli and Heather said. Kaoru was too busy looking at all the cookware, with help from Karli, Heather, and sheer annoyance from Yahiko.

"How about it Kenshin?" Ian asked Kenshin.

"Okay." With that, Ian opened the wrapper on a pack of them and gave one to Kenshin. He eyed it, but trued it anyways. He soon discovered it was very good; very big mistake.

"Good?" Ian asked.

"Really good. Can I have another?" the soon to become addicted samurai asked.

"Here, have a whole package." Ian tossed an entire pack to him. He soon had it open and was half way through the last one in no time.

"Tasty" Kenshin said with a gleam in his violet eyes, and a twitch in his right hand. It was final: he had joined the ranks of Twinkie/sugar addicts along with Ian.

* k/n: I looooooove twinkies…… * 

* a/n: me tooooooooo…………... *

"Ian…" Heather said questioningly. "What did you do to him?"

"I gave him some Twinkies." He smiled happily.

"**MORON**!!" she yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking I was hungry and so was Kenshin and no one wanted one and now addiction buddies so we can help each other through hard times-" he said in one breath. Then his face changed to that of fear.

"WHERE'S MY TWINKIE?!?!" he asked.

Then Kenshin walked up to him and said "Here's a Twinkie, all lonely, and golden, and tasty and……**MINE**!!!" The two of them then began the battle for the All Powerful Twinkie. They were on the floor wrestling (did Kenshin even know how?) for the Twinkie, while everyone else just watched from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked. "Why are Kenshin and Ian fighting?"

"Ian introduced Kenshin to Twinkies." Heather said. "Now they're both locked in battle for the last one."

Yahiko watched the battle of the addicts and just kinda smiled.

"Cool."

Sano was conscious again and joined the others in watching the battle at hand.

"Kenshin and Ian fighting over food?" he asked. "Funny."

That's when the Twinkie fell on the floor. Immediately, with a hand in each others face and a hand grabbing for the snack, the fighting had momentarily ceased. At that point, Yahiko decided he was hungry.

"Twinkie. Cool." He said as he snatched the Twinkie and walked away, heading outside.

That's when Ian and Kenshin got pissed. They both had Battousai eyes.

"Got your sword?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." The sugar crazed rurouni replied.

"Whack Yahiko?"

"You know me too well."

With that, the hunt for the Twinkie pilfering apprentice began. Everyone else just stood there, shocked at what had just happened.

"Wow. They must want that Twinkie really bad!" Sano said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Heather said back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS and Kenshin together: GONNA WHACK THE BRAT! GONNA WHACK THE BRAT! 

Yahiko: HELP! BATTOUSAI AND HIS FRIEND ARE GONNA WHACK ME OVER A TWINKIE!!!!!! *runs from the two, screaming like a little girl*

-five minutes (or less) later –

*Kenshin and MoTaS stand around eating their Twinkie, that Yahiko stole from them.*

MoTaS: Well, that was fun, eh?

Kenshin: One of few. Do you think he learned his lesson?

MoTaS: Knowing that he'll have to watch five straight hours of Barney and then endure five more of watching Hiko sit around drinking sake, in a straight jacket and ankle cuffs……. Yah; it should.

Kenshin: Don't you think it's a little to harsh?

MoTaS: Got anything better in mind?

Kenshin: Nope.

- Meanwhile -

Yahiko: NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT !!!!! I'M TEN, I TELL YOU; NOT FOUR!!!!!!!!

Barney: Alright kids, lets sing! I love you; you love me-

Yahiko: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O______O


	7. The Little Ones Have Coffee!

MoTaS: Hellooo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did.

Kenshin: I DID!!!

Yahiko: I DIDN'T!!! YOU TORTURED ME WITH BARNEY FOR 5 HOURS!!!!

MoTaS: Stupid brat; YOU STOLE OUR TWINKIES!!!!

Kenshin: You deserved it. Want some more? 

Yahiko: No thanks!

MoTaS: Alright then, while we ensure that Yahiko never steals our Twinkies again, enjoy the next chapie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After chasing Yahiko around the backyard for twenty minutes, taking there time and enjoying it, Ian and Kenshin caught the Twinkie-pilferer.  Ian had chased Yahiko into Kenshin's waiting hands and was clonked on the head with the sugar-crazed red head's sword. The little theif collapsed and The All Powerful Twinkie was returned to the faithful ones. They took one each and enjoyed every last bit of it.

"Gooood…"

"Twinkieee……"

"Morons…" Everyone else had been watching the chase between Yahiko, Ian, and Kenshin. And Heather had decided to voice her opinion of it all.

"Morons on **Twinkies**!" both of them said.

"They really love Twinkies don't they?" Kaoru said.

"I think that's been established for a while now." Karli replied. At this point, Karli had felt tired, so she made some coffee. Since she was bored, she decided to walk up to Yahiko and gave him some coffee. With that, more insanity arose. Once he swallowed it, it took all of five seconds and he was up. And now addicted to coffee.

*k/n: how wonderful; little kids with coffee. That's a _real_ winner.*

*a/n: you don't know the half of it.*

"Good…" he said. "What is it?"

"Coffee." His new addiction friend said.

"Cofffeeee…MORE PLEASE!" he yelled. Karli gave him the whole cup of it. Magically, another appeared for herself.

"Let's go CRAZY!!" she said, with the jitters of coffee drinking included.

"Not today, you won't." This was Ian talking. "Kenshin, would you please stop them?"

"Sure.  No more havoc for either of you today," the little samurai said from behind the two coffee addicts.  How he got there, neither knew, but it was all over.

"Give us a hand Sano," Ian called.

"Okay."  Sano walked out to them and picked the two short-ones up.  "To the house?" He asked.

"In the back bedroom," Ian said.

So, the two coffee drinkers were hauled away by Sano, with Ian and Kenshin following.  They were put in her bedroom and the door was shut.

"How long you think they'll be out for?" Kaoru asked.

"Knowing her…5, maybe 10-seconds."  Heather replied.  Ian would have spoke first, but he was still a little high from the twinkies.

Five seconds later, there was a THUMP from behind the door to Karli's bedroom.  Then a rustle and in a few more seconds, she appeared with Yahiko in the kitchen, gathered around the coffee pot.

"Damn!" Ian muttered.  "I told mom she should have installed those security bars on her bedroom windows!"

He received puzzled looks at this comment.  But there was an  understanding in their stares.  

"Somebody have a straight-jacket?" He asked.

"Here's two." Heather stated, holding out two jackets.  Where they came from, Ian didn't care, just as long as they worked.

"Cuffs for the ankles?" He added.

*POOF!*  "Yep."  She held up two sets of cuffs.

*A/n: lots of stuff'll appear that way; that's the way it is.*

*K/n: LET ME TRY! *POOF* Cool; a Hummer!*

Kaoru didn't seem to understand what was about to happen.  Sano and Kenshin did.  They also seemed to like the idea.

"I think you know what I'm thinking guys; am I right?"  Ian asked.  He received nods from all around, except Kaoru, who had no clue what these items were for.

"Okay then, here's the plan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, the plan was outlined.  Everyone had a part.  With suggestions from everyone (mostly Heather), the plot was fool proof.

"Let's do it," Kaoru said calmly, with an evil kind of look in her eye that was shared throughout the group.

Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru entered the kitchen, where their hopelessly addicted friends were.  Ian and Heather stood in the doorway, each holding a straight-jacket and a set of cuffs.

"Hello, you two," Kenshin began.  "Enjoying the coffee?"

The two short-ones stood huddled around the coffee, drinking it as calmly as could be.  Though, upon closer inspection, they both had a kind of "happy" look in their eyes; probably because of the added sugar.  They simply nodded at Kenshin's remark.

"That's nice.  Would you mind setting the cups down for a second?" He dared.  The drinkers looked at one another, questioning the request.  But they decided there was no harm in putting down their precious drink for a bit.  This was what the three others had been waiting for.

As soon as the little-ones had set the mugs down, Kenshin and Kaoru had pulled out their respected weapons (Kenshin's still sheathed) and clonked them on the heads.  They fell to the floor and started twitching slightly.  Then, Sano and Kenshin proceeded to pin Karli and Yahiko to the floor, with Kaoru ready to "connect" with their heads should they arise.  Once they were pinned, Heather and Ian stepped in, put the straight-jackets on the shortest of their group, and the cuffs around their ankles.  With that done, a collective sigh of relief was exhaled.  The chaos was over, for now.

"That worked out pretty good, eh?" Sano commented.

"That it did." Kenshin replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MoTaS: That's the end of that chapter.

Kenshin: I liked that one.

MoTaS: Me too. Yahiko and Karli are locked up in magical straight jackets and ankle cuffs.

Kenshin: Where'd they come from?

MoTaS: Who knows; maybe Mars. Anyways hope you liked it, cuz I did and so should you. YOU WILL LIKE IT!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Master, you're scaring the readers.

MoTaS: I'LL SHOW **YOU** SCARY!!!!! *POOF* (Turns into Hiko; sword, skills and all) COME HERE YOU!

Kenshin: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Dinner Time and Excuses

**MoTaS**: That was fun.

**Kenshin**: NO IT WASN'T!!! YOU BECAME HIKO AND HITEN MITSURUGI-ED MY ASS!!!!!

**MoTaS**: That's why it was fun. ^_^

**Kenshin**: I really hate you.

**MoTaS**: -_- Care to go again?? 

**Kenshin**: O_O No thanks!!

**MoTaS**: Good. Alright then, remember that RK and the Hiten Mitsurugi style do not belong to me. The Hiten belongs to Hiko Seijuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now, it was like 4:30 in the afternoon.  Ian and Karli's mom would be home in about an hour.  Heather, sadly, had to go home, being that was when her dad made her.  Ian, Kenshin, Karli, and Yahiko were finally returning to normal states of being aftertheir respective "highs."  Now, it was time for the one thing everyone dreaded:  time to cook dinner!  *DUM!-DUM!-DUMMMMM!*  Kaoru didn't mind it, but everyone else feared her cooking with a vengeance; even Karli and Ian, who'd never sampled it before.

"Kenshin," Ian began.  "Would you please come and help me start dinner?"

"Alright then," Kenshin replied.  "What about Miss Karli?"

"Just you and me," Ian said.  "She needs a break anyhow.  You know…"

"Right."

"What about me?" Kaoru started, she was quickly cut off.

"NO!!!!" everyone yelled, Sano and Yahiko being the loudest.  

"We'll handle it tonight, Miss Kaoru, that we will," Kenshin nervously told her.  She got the hint and sat there on the couch, sulking.

**A/n**: I do NOT trust her cooking.

**K/n**: It's not that bad, shishou.

**A/n**: -_- If she even tried to get in the kitchen to cook, I'd blow her up with this- *RPG appears*

**K/n**: O_O what's that?

**A/n**: THIS is my friend, Iggy. Care to say 'Hi'?

**K/n**: O___O No thanks……!

With that, they went to the kitchen to prepare a large meal.  At the same time, Karli turned on the TV, despite Sano's ranting.  Soon enough, she found a funny show to watch.  Even Sano was laughing a bit.  Over the TV and laughing, clanging, chopping, and occasional yells came from the kitchen.  What those two were cooking, only they knew. 

About quarter after five, it was done.  Karli, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko ran into the kitchen, hungrier than ever.  It turned out that the Sugar Addicts had made a large and quick beef pot.  Ian and Kenshin seemed quite pleased with themselves for making dinner.  The others were just hungry.  Lucky for the Kenshingumi, Karli had enough chopsticks saved up for them to use.  Ian, though, stuck to his trusty fork and spoon.

The beef pot was actually good, contrary to Karli's distrust of Ian's cooking.  Bye the time they were filled up, there was only enough left for maybe two bowls.  It was suggested they save it for Ian and Karli's mom.  Suddenly, it dawned on the siblings: their mom would be home in minutes and they didn't know what to tell her!  That's when she pulled up in her '87 Trans Am.  Crap!  She was in the house in just moments.

"Hello!" She called.

"Hi, mom,"  Ian and Karli replied.  They were nervous as hell and their friends didn't know why.

"How was today?" Their mom asked.

"Pretty good; same old, same old," They returned.  

Just when she was about to say "Okay" she noticed they had four friends over.  Eating soup?

"Who are these guys?" She asked.

"Uh…friends," Ian said.

"From Japan," Karli added.

"Where are they staying now?" Their mom asked.  Now they were doomed.

"Here, if that is alright," Kenshin said happily.

"Why?" Their mother replied.

"Foreign exchange students."  It was all Ian could think of.  "One stays here, one at Heather's, and two at dad's."

"Alright," she said, thankful it would be only one.  Better for her 'ex' to deal with two plus Ian.  Less for her to worry about at the moment.  "Hey, what's for dinner?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While their mom ate dinner (which she really enjoyed), Karli called Heather to give her an update.  Naturally, she thought it was a good idea; she wanted Yahiko there.  As far as the school thing went, Heather simply said she'd take care of it, in an evil kind of way.

Another problem was clothes, the Kenshingumi had been wearing the same thing for a little too long and definetly needed modern-day clothes to fit in at school.  Ian volunteered to run home for clothes for Kenshin and Sano.  Heather said she'd pilfer some of her little brother's clothes for Yahiko.  Thankfully it was Friday night.  They would all (minus Heather) be staying there for the night and possibly the next night.  Maybe 'til Sunday, they didn't know.  Shopping was a priority for Saturday, easily.  Their mom, a couple of inches under Ian, was a little upset that they were all staying there, but didn't really care; the beef pot was good, and she wished for more.

About a half an hour later, Ian returned with clothes for himself and the guys.  Kaoru could simply borrow from Karli.  For now, he handed Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko their night clothes.  To Ian, the underpants would probably cause the most trouble, so he went ahead and explained it to them.  Sano and Yahiko grimaced while Kenshin accepted it, but with a nervous look.  Ian then gave them each their T-shirt, shorts, and underpants.  Karli was already taking care of Kaoru.  When the guys were done, it was…interesting.  Kenshin was wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts with red and white stripes on the side.  The shirt sai "Never knock on DEATH's door.  Ring the bell and run; he hates that."  Sano wore a white tank top and navy blue shorts with a gold stripe, like Kenshin's.  Yahiko despised what he wore and every guy there just laughed at him.  His shirt had the image of a weasel on it.  The rest of them couldn't keep from laughing.  Yahiko just stood and glared Ian to death for this humiliation.

"Don't blame me!" Ian told him.  "It was Heather's-"  He didn't finish due to his uncontrollable laughter.  Before Yahiko could yell at him, Kaoru and Karli reappeared.  Karli wore a red T-shirt that said "Bridgeport Middle School Marching Band" and a pair of white pajama bottoms covered with green frogs.  Kaoru wore a T-shirt too, which had a picture of the entire RK cast.  With it, she wore a pair of shorts.  By now, they were wondering what the laughing was all about.  They soon saw why and couldn't resist.

"Yahiko, you like Misao?!" Karli blurted, laughing like a maniac.  "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Finally, his notorious temper boiled over, much like Sano.

"Shut up, UGLY!" He yelled at her.  He soon knew the error of his ways with the appearance a bokken in Karli's hand.  He prayed it wouldn't be like Kaoru's beatings.  That prayer was not answered.

*Crack!*  *Crack!*  *CRACK!!*

Three hard hits and he was out 'til the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: You got lucky, baka deshi.

**Kenshin**: Thankfully, my cooking was very good. 

**MoTaS**: It's the only thing you're actually good at.

**Kenshin**: -__- Thank you **_so much_**, master.

**MoTaS**: ^__^ You're welcome baka deshi.

**Kenshin**: yah yah yah….

**MoTaS**: I should let you and Iggy have a talk, you know. Then all my problems would over… hopefully…

**Kenshin**: O__O NO NEED!!!

**MoTaS**: Good…^__^ Alright, hope you all enjoyed it. I gotta go water my cat now. BYE!


	9. Of evil nekos and pancakes

*A small calico kitty walks into the room and perches on Kenshin's head.*  Meow!

**Kenshin**: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! EVIL NEKO!!!!! *Knocks cat off head and goes, cowering under bed.*  

**MoTaS**: Hmm….. now I understand why my baka deshi is so girly all the time….

**Cat**: *Turns into Author's sister*  No, my silly samurai, who I love so much! It's ME!

**Kenshin**: AHHHHH! IT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!!

**The Sister**: *Pouts* FINE! BE THAT WAY! *Pouts more and starts talking to brother* Hey, what's up, ex-Harry Potter-look-alike, who happens to be my brother?  *Smirk*

**MoTaS**: *smirks back* Oh, nothing, just becoming the next great author and using Kenshin, baka there, as my evil toy- I mean, minion.

**Sis**: He's not a BAKA!!! He's my little Kenni-Poo! ^__^ And I've come to take him away for some…….. fun.  *smiles evily*

**MoTaS**: I don't think it's wise for you to do…. That. 

**Kaoru**: *appears out of nowhere, looking very pissed* Don't even THINK of touching my Kenshin, you little b*tch! *pulls out Aoshi's kodachis and slices her in two* that oughta do it. ^_^

**Kenshin**: *comes out from under bed* Miss Kaoru! You Killed her! O__O But then you saved me!!! *Starts to make out with her* 

**Kaoru**: Kenshin! *Kenshin stops in surprise, staring: Oro?* Wait til were off the set, ok? *Smiles a sexy smile*

**Kenshin**: Okay…… *catches her drift and both stroll off the set together*

**MoTaS**: O_O Okay then…. While those two go and have their fun, lets get on with next chap. Meantime, I'll attempt to reassemble my sister.

**Sis**: You Damn well better!!!

**MoTaS**: Remember that I will never own RK in reality…… although, there could always be an accident that befalls our stubborn creator……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Last Chapter…*

Finally, his notorious temper boiled over, much like Sano.

"Shut up, UGLY!" He yelled at her.  He soon knew the error of his ways with the appearance a bokken in Karli's hand.  He prayed it wouldn't be like Kaoru's beatings.  That prayer was not answered.

*Crack!*  *Crack!*  *CRACK!!*

Three hard hits and he was out 'til the next morning.

*Now…….*

With that over and done with, it was time to make sleeping arrangements. It was maybe 8:30 in the evening, but they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Naturally, Karli took her bed and the other one, a fold-away, was given to Kaoru. 'Girls have to stick together' was their reasoning. That left the guys and the living room.

"Okay, take your sleeping spots guys." Ian said.

In a quick rush, Ian had the small sofa, Sano the large couch, and Yahiko the one in the back family room. This left Kenshin still standing in the center of the living room.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight, that I will," he mumbled to himself. The others just chuckled at Kenshin. He just shrugged it off and found his place in front of the tv.

_This isn't so bad_, he thought, _kind of cozy, really._ With that, he curled up and tried to sleep. Suddenly he heard a faint cry. Looking around, he saw a small kitten. Probably frightened from all the yelling today and just now coming out. _He's kind of cute._

"Come here, little neko," Kenshin called softly. The kitten meowed again and wandered over to Kenshin. Once there, Kenshin sat up and picked him up, gently petting the little fuzz-ball. Getting a good look, the cat was a blend of orange, white, and red. In a bit, it was purring with content. Kenshin simply smiled at him.

"Alright, little guy, I need to get some sleep, that I do." He quietly told the cat. Gently, he sat the kitten back down and laid down to sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Then, for some reason, there was pressure and…… a vibrator on his head? Opening one eye, he saw it was the kitty, sleeping on his head. _Cute little guy_, he thought. _I'll let him be, that I will._ Closing his eye, he again relaxed and tried to sleep. That's when the cat began flexing his claws in and out…… of Kenshin's scalp. When he felt this, he winced at the pain of it. _It must really like me, to be cutting up my head like this_, he thought. He realized it did like him, and thought his mass of red hair was comfy. _This is going to be a long night……_

* * * * * * * 

The next morning came quick enough. It was like someone had set everyone's internal clock for 9 am. That is, except for mom, who always woke up at like 11 am or later! Those that were up, felt well rested. Then they all saw Kenshin.

Everyone had come into the living room out of boredom and found Ian and Sano up, staring at a very strange situation on the floor. It seemed that the cat, affectionately named Yahiko, had met Kenshin in the night and quickly took to him. Poor Kenshin was lying there, twitching slightly as the cat continued to sleep and "kneed" his scalp into a bloody nothingness. When the true Yahiko saw this he laughed, but soon answered to Kaoru's bokken of doom. What was 5 more minutes of sleep? Everyone just looked on in horror at what become of their former-manslayer of a friend; reduced to a helpless and terrified… thing, by a cute and innocent cat.  Karli carefully walked over and removed the cat gently from Kenshin's mass of scalp and hair. That's when she heard a whisper coming from the once thought invincible samurai. She leaned down to hear him better.

"Thank you for removing the evil neko, Miss Karli," he whispered, still stressed from the ordeal and lack of sleep. Karli nodded a reply.

"Okay, " she began to the rest, "Let's leave him alone and let him sleep." Nods all around, they took Kenshin and put him on the large bed in Karli's bedroom and closed the door. That way no 'evil neko' could harm his poor, sleep-deprived scalp. In the mean time, it was- *Dun! Dun! DUNNN!*-time for BREAKFAST!

Immediately, Kaoru was told not to cook breakfast. Watch, maybe. Cook, NO!  Before they started, Ian showed them what channels had Saturday morning cartoons. Content that they were fine, he went back to the kitchen.  Kaoru was there- watching, thankfully. Karli had started cooking sausage links. She also explained to Kaoru about what everything did and how. Ian got to work on the pancake batter just as Karli got into how the stove worked.  While they worked (or watched, in Kaoru's case), Yahiko and Sano watched 'Recess,' enjoying the childish hijinks. Kenshin, meanwhile, was in dreamworld, healing from the devilish neko-inflicted wounds.  Their mom just slept.

About half an hour later, breakfest was ready. Smelling fresh food, Sano and Yahiko ran to the kitchen for their morning meal. There were two large stacks of pancakes and a larger platter of sausages. Naturally, Sano and Yahiko were going to stuff their faces full…… until they discovered chopsticks didn't work well. Forced to use a knife and fork, they took their time, not wishing to be stabbed by an eating utensil. About ten minutes in, Ian was getting full. Karli was reaching her point as well. Kaoru was taking her time, not wanting to get sticky syrup on herself. Sano and Yahiko were picking up the pace, with their skills of fork and knife more thouroughly mastered. At this point, Kenshin reappeared. He looked like death warmed over a couple times. It was enough to stop even Yahiko and Sano from eating.

"What's for breakfest, guys?" he asked groggily. 

Karli turned with attempted cheeriness. "Pancakes. Want some? They so good, they can make any body feel really good and stuff?"

"Alright then," Kenshin replied. He then proceeded to take a plate, a couple of pancakes and sat down. He poured himself some syrup, used his fork to cut a piece and take a bite.

It was unbelievable! Impossible even! One bite, and already he looked as good as new! No one thought that Ian made pancakes that good; even Karli, who had just wanted Kenshin to actually eat something. Ian, however, was only mildly surprised.

"I knew my pancakes were could do that… but not with just one bite?!" he muttered aloud. Kenshin continued to happily eat away at his pancakes.

"These are very good, Ian, that they are." He said between bites. Everyone just nodded and finished what was left on their plates. Kenshin had four in all, with a couple of sausages too. Once done, everyone was full and content. That out of the way, they went about cleaning up and getting dressed. Kaoru and Yahiko washed dishes, though not a very good combination to be truthful. Karli went to change in her bedroom, while the guys used the bathroom, going one at a time due to its small size.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: Alright, people. There's one more to add to my record.

**Kenshin**:….*still not back yet*

**MoTaS**: Ok! Where the HELL is my baka deshi?!

**Sano**: Last time I saw him, he and Jou-chan were in his trailer……

**MoTaS**: …AND?

**Sano**: Let's just say, they're having an early honeymoon, 'k?

**MoTaS**: O_O Right… well, until he gets back, consider yourself hired.

**Sano**: How's it pay?

**MoTaS**: *muttering* figures he said that… *outloud again* about 20 a chapter.

**Sano**: Cool; I can live with that. *Thinking* cool 20 thousand a chapter!

**MoTaS**: *thinking to himself* Fool; he thinks 20 grand! I really meant 20 cents!

**Yahiko**: Adults are so gross!!! 

**Sano**: *punches Yahiko on top of his head* Better watch what you say, brat, or Kaoru'll be anything but nice.

**Yahiko**: Shut up rooster head! *Starts gnawing on Sano's head*

**MoTaS**: Yahiko! Get off of his head! Unless you don't want to make some cash…

**Yahiko**: *looks up* Really? How much?

**Sano**: 20 a chapter he says.

**Yahiko**: Consider me hired!

**MoTaS**: Good. I'll see you two next chapter, seeing as Kenshin isn't going to back for a while… Remember readers: I need reviews so I can survive… that and pay these two over here.


	10. The most evil of all Demons

**MoTaS**: Welcome back, people, for the tenth Chapter!

**Yahiko**: Yah, and I'm getting paid later!

**Sano**: Me too!

**MoTaS**: We'll see about that. Anyways, for now, these two will be filling in for by baka deshi, Kenshin.

**Sano**: I thought Hiko was Kenshin's master?

**MoTaS**: Do you wanna get paid?

**Sano**: Yes.

**MoTaS**: Then I am Kenshin's master.

**Sano**: Gotcha.

**Yuki**: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?

**MoTaS**: Oh yeah… everyone meet Yuki, a.k.a. Kenshingentatsu. She will be assisting as well, and also is Kenshin's defender, so to speak.

**Yuki**: Your last chapter KILLED ME!!! Literally!

**MoTaS**: Whatever; you should consider it an honor to be here, you know…

**Yuki**: Uh-huh, right… where's Kenshin?

**MoTaS**: Apparently, your hearing is bad; he's still in his trailer…… with Kaoru…

**Yuki**: O_O *breathing heavily* *has heart attack* …… *dies* YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!

**MoTaS**: Right… well, here's the next chappie! Hope you alls enjoy it!!! *Yuki in the background: HEY! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!!!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Last time*That out of the way, they went about cleaning up and getting dressed. Kaoru and Yahiko washed dishes, though not a very good combination to be truthful. Karli went to change in her bedroom, while the guys used the bathroom, going one at a time due to its small size.

*Now…*

When Sano reappeared, he was wearing a white ribbed tank-top (sleeveless, DUH!) with a pair of black jeans that were loose and a red w/black flannel. After he was through, Kenshin took his turn. He came out looking pretty good too. He wore blue zipoff pants that sagged a bit with a solid white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that fell between his waist and knees to his lack of….. well, you know….. tallness.  Ian went ahead and returned wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt and well worn jean jacket. The shirt read "Nickelback". The three were satisfied with their attire for the day. The only things standing out were Kenshin and Sano's lacking of sneakers, and Kenshin's sword being tied around his waist, acting as a belt to support the saggy pants.

For some unexplainable reason, crikets began chirping in the back ground and it was otherwise silent in the living room. Then, Kenshin noticed that someone was breathing down his neck. Slowly, he turned and came face to face with a vampire-demonic-fangirl. Who just ~HAPPENED~ to be Ian's sister. Kenshin flinched.

Karli had her arms around Kenshin's neck and was smiling the most demonic smile ever. Her teeth were beared, revealing fangs which were inches from Kenshin's neck.

"Miss Karli," our clearly distressed rurouni laughed nervously, "what are you doing?" Karli laughed a low laugh. *You know, the really low and evil kind?*

"I want blood." Kenshin flinched again. "Your blood." She lifted one of her hands and ran it through Kenshin's red hair, still laughing quietly. "I just love your hair… it reminds me of blood." She laughed a little louder. Kenshin was clearly too frightened to move – you would be too, if you met my sister like this. Everyone starred at her as if she were a "monkey with a chainsaw".  O____O

**Yu/n**: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get her away from Kenshin!!!!

**A/n**: *attempting to quell his raging assistant* Don't! If you do, the story will be messed up!!! *Bonks Yuki on head with his own Sakabatou*

**Yu/n**: @__@

"What the-?" Sano managed to blurt out. He turned to Ian for an answer to this "clearly-in-need-of-therapy-NOW " sister of his.

"It's her dark day," Ian replied simply.

"WHOAH- has she ~really~ bitten anyone before or- I mean, I'm not saying…" Sano stammered before Ian cut him off. 

"Actually… she has." Kenshin, who was being looked at by Karli like he was some kind of delectable sweet, managed to mutter a terrified "ORO". Kenshin: O_O

"That's kinda scary," Sano remarked.

"You think ~this!~ is scary-" Ian laughed outloud, "you should see her when Kenshin's NOT here."

"Well, I don't want to hurt him now, do I?" murmured the fangirl. She looked at Kenshin with a solemn face. "We don't want a repeat of the weasel incident……"

"Okay Karli, now just step away from Kenshin," Ian said, taking a small step towards her, looking frightened at the thought of the "Weasel incident". "We don't want any blood on the carpet." Kenshin went limp like a doll for a moment. @__@

***S/n**: Hey, Dude? What was the "Weasel incident"?*

***A/n**: It was a very bloody and very disturbing scene involving me, my sister, and a nicotine crazed weasel in our home.*

***Ya/n**: O_O  a nicotine crazed weasel? That doesn't sound too bad…*

***A/n**: O___O Have you lost your MIND?!?! A nicotine crazed weasel and my sister make a very DEADLY cmobination no matter what!!!!*

"Why?" questioned Karli.

"Because," reasoned Ian. He took another step forward. Karli put on a pouty face.

"What will you do?" she said after crying fakely. An evil smirk crept across her face.

"I'll go get Kaoru."

Karli's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Would I?" replied Ian. "Who knows-? Do you really want to take that chance?" an equally evil grin crept slowly across his face now. Karli, arms still wrapped around the samurai's neck, muttered something under her breath. The next second she was in front of Ian with Kenshin's reverse-blade sword up and over her head, ready to knock him dead, or at least out until Christmas. Everyone starred wide-eyed. Ian began to twitch.

"Oro?" Ian said as the sword connected with his head. His knees buckled and he collapsed. Karli smiled knowing that she had surpassed Kenshin's god-like speed! That, and she had clonked her brother on the head and he had had no clue what was coming.

"Whoa. Demon-girl took out her brother. Nice." Sana said.

Kenshin continued to stare and stayed in place. Then, Kaoru walked in, wondering what was going on. She soon found out.

Looking around the living room, Kaoru saw Ian in a heap on the floor, Sano standing next to him, and Karli with Kenshin's sword. With her arms around him. From behind. If Kaoru had been pissed yesterday, this was a whole new level for her. 

"What are you doing with Kenshin?!" she yelled at Karli.

Karli held her ground and squeezed him tighter. "Nothing, just having some fun." She played with his hair some more, while Kenshin totally freaked out. Kaoru was pissed for sure now.

Sano went up to Kaoru and told her "This is Karli's darker day. She wants his blood."

"WHAT?!?!"

Karli hid behind Kenshin. "Protect me, my little rurouni." That was all Kaoru could take. Instantly, her bokken appeared, but it was slightly different. Maybe it was the fact that it was steel-tipped, or that it was made of concrete or even that it was longer than it was originally…… no, it was different because of the cool purple flames that were all over it!! At the sight of the "Bokken of Doom", Karli began to seriously bug out.

"Host or not, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!" Kaoru yelled at her. That said, she ran right over to Karli and began to dish it out to her in much the same fashion as she did to Kenshin when Megumi first showed up. Sano watched from the other side of the room, smirking ever so much. Kenshin stared, slightly frightened that Miss Kaoru could so easily go to the dark side. Yahiko, having followed Kaoru, joined Sano in smirking like no tomorrow. Ian became conscious again just as it had begun. Sano helped him up and explained what had happened. Soon, all three were smirking and laughing to themselves, not wanting to face Kaoru's wrath.

When she was done, it was funny. Karli collapsed in a great oro-ing heap and Kaoru was beaming happily. Ian, Sano, and Yahiko continued snickering and Kenshin just stood there quietly. He retrieved his sword and all was well.

"Ian?" Kaoru said. "Do you still have one of those jackets and cuffs from yesterday?"

"Right here," he replied, holding up said items. Already knowing what was intended, he walked over and dressed his fallen sister in the jacket and cuffs. Then they put her in the back bedroom.

"I'm gonna go get my other car and Heather, okay?" Ian told them. "Try and keep calm; I don't need my mom waking up and unhappy."

Those still conscious gave nods and okays. Then Ian left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: Another one bites the dust! Not literally, but I just felt like saying it!

**Yahiko**: When do I get paid?

**MoTaS**: -_- When I get paid, ok?

**Sano**: And that would be………?

**MoTaS**: -___- WHEN THOSE PEOPLE SEND IN THEIR REVIEWS!!!! *Gesturing towards readers*

**Sano**: It's not polite to point, you know…

**MoTaS**: You want POINTING?!?! HOW's ~THIS~ FOR POINTING!!! *Begins poking Sano in the head repeatedly*

**Sano**: Hey! Quit it!!

**Yuki**: Nah, let him go; he needs to unleash his rage a little more….. AND NOT CAUSING MY DEATH!!!

**Yahiko**: *watches as MoTaS continues to poke Sano repeatedly, Sano yelling at him to stop, and Yuki going on and on about being killed by the Master's story-telling and what not* ~mumbling~ Man adults are weird… Uh, this could take awhile, so review the story; then we can move on, ok?

**Kenshin**: *peaks around corner and sees & hears all that is happening* They look kinda busy, that they do. Lets go back to my trailer, ok?

**Kaoru**: ^_^ Ok.


	11. Note: never leave them alone, EVER!

**MoTaS**: Hello, my people. It's official; I'm filing chapter 11! No; I'm not filing for bankruptcy, though I could.

**Sano**: We're broke? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**Yahiko**: Now we don't get paid!!

**MoTaS**: DUDES!!! *Whips out cash* I still have some leftover. We're, like, so not broke.

**Yahiko and Sano**: DUDE! NOW WE GET PAID!

**MoTaS**: *Gives them each 1 dollar* There you go!

**Sano**: HEY! You said we'd get paid twenty grand for this job! 

**MoTaS**: No… I said you'd get paid twenty, as in twenty nickels, which is a dollar. What you thought was your own fault; I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen.

**Yahiko**: Stupid! Now we only have one measly dollar!

**Sano**: On the plus side, we got paid.

**Yahiko**: True…

**Yuki**: *appears from back stage* What about me?

**MoTaS**: You were never here to get the contract. Therefore, no dollar for you.

**Yuki**: Aww man…

**MoTaS**: You get this instead! *Forks over a mysterious package*

**Yuki**: OOO… wonder what… *opens it to find – Kenshin?!* WTF?

**MoTaS**: It's Kenshin…… or rather, an exact clone of him, with the persona to match. That includes his sakabatou.

**Yuki**: You mean, down to the last bit?

**MoTaS**: Of course he is; what could possibly be- oh…… I see; yah he is.

**Yuki**: Thank you; I guess this is a start towards a better friendship…

**MoTaS**: Ok; anyways, now that they're paid, lets get the next chap going, eh?

**Yuki**: He doesn't own RK; ~I~, however, own this amazing clone of Kenshin, "oro"-s and all *squeezes clone*

**Ken-clone**: O_O ORO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost a half hour later, Ian returned with Heather. He saw the error in his leaving his friends unattended at home. Once inside, they found Yahiko and Kaoru in the living room and Kenshin and Sano outside the bathroom door. Trying to beat it down. Ian and Heather decided it best they ask Kaoru about what had happened.

"Well, after you left, Yahiko got himself some coffee and Kenshin found a large pack of Twinkies. Sano, being Sano, wanted some too, so he tried to swipe them off of Kenshin. He failed and they started a fistfight. At the same time, Yahiko started bouncing all over the living room.

"That's when Karli tried to get out of her room. She used her head to literally break through! She saw Kenshin and Sano fighting and the Twinkie on the table. Somehow, she got out of her jacket & cuffs and grabbed the Twinkie. Sano and Kenshin saw her with the Twinkie and chased her into the bathroom. Now, she's in there, and they're trying to break down the door to get their Twinkie back." Just then, Sano used his head and ran straight on into the door, falling flat on his face on collision. Heather then decided to take matters into her own hands.

She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Karli, come out; it's safe now." she called. Slowly, the door opened and out stepped Karli. That's when Kenshin sprang and grabbed the Twinkie while Heather grabbed Karli.

"Everyone in the living room now" Ian said to them calmly. Silently, Heather carried Karli to the living room and Kenshin dragged Sano. Since Karli wasn't fully sane yet, it fell on Ian to lay out the ground rules. Everyone, except Ian, took a seat on the couch or sofa.

"Guys, we seriously need to lay out the rules for your time here, k?" he began. " First, limit the chaos til after my mom is gone, or dad, depending on where you're at. Two, no Twinkies without proper supervision, like Heather or me-" he froze and turned to Kenshin. "Still have the Twinkies?" he asked. His answer was a Twinkie being tossed to him. "Thanks Kenshin." The red-head nodded in return.

**A/n**: Truly insane, isn't it?

**S/n**: It is, but then, I'm getting paid later, so it's all good!

**Ya/n**: Same here!

"Anyways, three; no coffee unless Heather, Kenshin, Kaoru, me, or my mom is here, conscious, and sane."

"What about me?" Sano quipped.

"You're you, and that doesn't work well in such a situation," Heather replied. Sano just glared in return. Yahiko started snickering.

"Shut up, brat," Sano told him, hitting him on top of the head at the same time.

"What'd you do that for?" Yahiko yelled at him.

"You were laughing at me and I don't like that."

"Well you're an idiot! Didn't anyone tell you Roosterhead?"

"What was that brat?"

"Rooster-head!" 

"Brat!"

Then they started grr-ing at each other.

"Cut it out guys," Ian yelled at them. "Take it outside. Don't do this here. Got it?"

The two of them just kind of stared at the floor. "Sorry," they said.

"That's better," Ian replied. "Anyways, we're going shopping today, okay? Quite obviously, you can't keep borrowing our clothes, so we'll get some for you guys."

"Shopping?! Yeah!" Kaoru squealed. Everyone just kind of stared at her like she was crazy.

"Hehehe…oops."

"Right…so we'll be going shopping to get all of you new clothes, okay? That way you blend in at school—"

"Wait, we have to go to school?! Why?" Sano yelled outloud.

"If you don't, our parents won't exactly be thrilled and'll begin to wonder.  Your cover is that you're foreign exchange _students_. Therefore, you must."

"Besides," Karli added, now back to normal (somewhat), "I don't think they'd allow you guys to stay home without us being here during the day."

"Fine," Sano said, looking miserable at the thought.

"Okay then, Kaoru and Yahiko, why don't you two go change your clothes so we can get going," Heather said.

"Alright," they said.

While those two went to change, the rest of them sat there and chatted quietly. Or as quietly as possible with Sano in the group. When the two came back out, it was interesting.

Kaoru was wearing a black t-shirt that stated in white print "Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful. (Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am!)."  Along with it, a pair of dark blue jeans. Yahiko was wearing khaki colored cargo pants and a dark jean jacket.

"Come, Yahiko. Show us the shirt," Kenshin called.

Realizing it was either him or them, he opened the jacket. They saw why he had attempted to cover it.

Sano couldn't stop himself. "First weasel-girl, now fox-lady?! This is too much!" He started rolling on the floor in laughter.

Looking at Heather, Yahiko said in a low tone, "I _really_ hate you."

Heather just smiled, trying to keep the laughter in, but it erupted anyways. This went on for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, let's get going every—" Ian began, but just then, there was a flash of light and there were two more bodies in the group.

"Uh, where are we?" Aoshi said, with Misao just staring blankly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: HUZZAH!! It's done, with like a whole lot more to go! Next chapter will be lots longer and plenty fun!

**Sano**: I wonder how I should spend my dollar?

**Yahiko**: Maybe you should buy yourself a brain!

**Sano**: Come here you little- *begins chasing Yahiko around and around the set*

**Yahiko**: *running* Haha! Can't catch me Rooster-head!

**MoTaS**: Right… While those two run around like maniacs, I think it's time to answer some of my reviews;

Cha0sButterfly: Yes, the author notes will never end! Sorry if they give heart attacks; my stories are notorious for them.

Nimeneth: I realize that I am slightly insane. But then, isn't that a good thing? Can't deny the results.

Screeching Dragon: Nicotine crazed weasel was entirely my idea and yes, it is friggen awesome.

Demonic Fangirl: Yes, sis, you did co write the last chapter. There, I said it, now you're gone! *Fangirl disappears and becomes an age old pile of poo!*

Kenshingentatsu: Sorry if I killed you there a few times; it just happened! By the way; you already read the other stories new chapter, so oh well.

**Yuki**: I don't think you really mean that!

**MoTaS**: Really? Well, I thought I did. Oh sis!!

**Demonic Fangirl of a Sister**: Yes, sir!

**MoTaS**: Gir, seek out the Ken-clone and kindly walk it home…

**DFS**: Yes, sir!

**MoTaS**: ……home, that is…TO THE 4TH DIMENSION!!!!!

**Yuki**: Noooooooo!!!!!  *Attempts to hide Ken-clone in her laundry basket* 

**Ken-clone**: Oro!  

**DFS**: *Finds the Ken-clone and kindly escorts it off the set* 

**2 hours later**

**DFS**: *Bounces back on set, clothes slightly disshelved*

**MoTaS**: Where have you been? It only takes like 10 minutes to get to the 4th dimension and back!

**Yuki**: *Frantically searching for any trace of Ken-clone* What did you do to my Ken-clone?!?!?!?

**DFS**: *Smirking* Nothing……

**MoTaS**: I know you better than that! 

**Yuki**: Kenny!!!!!!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KENNY??!!?!?!?!?

**DFS**: *Smirking* Nothing……I would NEVER hurt Kenshin!  *Holds up first three fingers on right hand* Girl Scout's honor!

**MoTaS**: But you don't—wait a sec!  *Look of horror* You didn't…

**Yuki**: What could she have done?  What did she—what— *Suddenly realizes what MoTaS is implying* *Has heart attack* *Temporarily dies* *unconscious* 

**DFS**: Poor Yuki! I didn't think it was that bad.

**MoTaS**: Yah, I mean, I didn't think you'd give a foot rub to Kenshin, let alone his clone… 

**DFS**: Well, it looked a little tired, so I got him to relax, then I left. Time really flies during a foot rub.

**MoTaS**: Right, well this has gone long enough, so good bye for now!

**Yuki**: *Still unconscious*


	12. SHOPPING MADNESS!

**MoTaS**: OH MY GOD!!!! I'M STILL ALIVE!!! After that abnormally long break, I am back! Hopefully this chapter will be an attention getter; i.e., many people will read and review it! After not getting so many reviews from last chapter, I had serious doubts about posting this chapter. But I figured that for those of you ~GRATEFUL~ enough to review and be nice *cough* YUKI! *Cough* I'll do it anyways.

**Kenshin**: Why can't anyone be happy with my master's story? Simply read and review; it doesn't take much at all.

**MoTaS**: Baka deshi; you're back! How was the honeymoon? *Elbows Kenshin, winking at him*

**Kenshin**: If I told you, the rating would jump to 'R'; maybe higher. ^__^

**MoTaS**: Go get her, TIGER! Anyways, nice to have you back; a dollar to those two *thumbs at Sano and Yahiko* was costing me more than it was worth!

**Kenshin**: Well, then you're happy to see me?

**MoTaS**: Compared to those two, yes. Just being around them was lowering my IQ by like 10 points everyday!

**Kenshin**: In that case, lets get the next chapter started. Master does not own RK; it belongs to Watsuki-san. Although, that could change very easily…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the car now, heading to the store in Saginaw, a nearby city. Aoshi and Misao had been given a quick rundown on where (and when) they were. Aoshi had been calm, like always, while Misao started yelling about it, among other lovely things as well. That done, the already there people told their newly arrived friends that they were all going shopping for clothes. Misao was overly enthusiastic, making up for Aoshi's lack of such. Karli then took Misao to get her some clothes to wear for now, and Ian took Heather back to her place to find some for Aoshi. When that was taken care of, Misao was wearing a "Princess" shirt and black jeans. Aoshi, not at all enthusiastic about his clothes (did he ~EVER~ feel happiness or any emotion?) He wore a black tee shirt and green cargo pants.

"Looks good, Ice-pop," Sano said. Most everybody agreed. Except Aoshi.

"Can I at least wear my trenchcoat?" he asked. Everyone sort of gasped that the Icicle had spoken.

"HE SPOKE! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN!!!" Sano yelled. For that, Kaoru nearly took his head off.

"Won't hurt the look, so sure; why not," Heather said.

Aoshi smiled (faintly) as he returned his beloved trenchcoat to his waiting shoulders…

When they had piled in the car, which turned out to be an old station wagon, they had a little trouble, but nothing major. Ian drove, of course. Kenshin and Kaoru joined him in the front seat. Karli and Heather surrounded Yahiko in the row right behind Ian, Kenshin, and Kaoru, which he very much protested. Misao sat in the very back between Aoshi and Sano, showing great joy of sitting next to her Aoshi-sama. Sano kind of mumbled to himself how a weasel girl could love a human icicle like Aoshi. Unfortunately, Misao heard him and they were soon yelling at each other. That's when the stereo was turned on. Very loud. Thankfully, it was only a twenty-minute drive so no one had to suffer too much.

Soon, they arrived at the store for their shopping. Everybody got out of the car (once it was parked, DUH!!!) and stared at the ginormous building. Kenshin uttered an "ORO?"; the rest his Meiji-friends gawked – except Aoshi.

"Welcome to Wal-mart!" Ian said proudly. "The place for ALL your shopping needs!" ^__^

"Right…" Karli said. Everyone else (minus Aoshi) stared at him. O__O

"Let's go!" he yelled. They then started walking up to the monsterous supermarket. "You think it's big ~now~, wait til we're inside."

When they got inside, they were… well, SURPRISED; DUH! Kaoru and Misao loved what they saw and Karli & Heather immediately dragged them off to shop. Kenshin oro-ed at least twice (maybe more). Aoshi, amazingly, smiled. Yahiko and Sano were "whispering" about how could such a place exist and other such crap.

"Come on, guys. Let's get youse a new wardrobe," Ian said in a joyous tone. Grabbing a cart, they went off.

"And guys," he continued, "please don't touch anything, as it is most likely breakable and I don't wanna have to pay for it. Okay?" Everybody just nodded. So off they went. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko kept looking around at all the stuff that was in the store. Aoshi and Ian kept on walking, quietly talking to one another.

When they got to the clothing department, Ian showed Kenshin and Yahiko where to find clothes that would fit (in the childrens' section), and explained the concept of clothes shopping here and now. Meanwhile, he took Aoshi and Sano to the mens' section for their clothes, and gave them the same basic rundown. Ian browsed the pants and jeans, handing a pair or two to Sano and Aoshi each to get a fairly decent idea on their size. When they returned from the changing room, the pants had fit pretty good, so they went and put their original pair back on. Then came the shirts; they picked out sweaters, tee shirts, regular long sleeved shirts, and tank tops. A few flannels and button-down shirts were included…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

*A/n: Word for you all, my sister wrote this next section, so where she got it, I will never know. So don't get mad; just be reasonable. ^_^*

Meanwhile, the girls were discovering and re-discovering, in Karli and Heather's cases, the wonders of modern shopping.

"Okay, now. Before we all reek havoc on this place we have a few rules," Karli said as the group of shopaholics neared the 'accessories' section of the store. Misao and Kaoru turned to look at her as she spoke. Heather had wandered off to one side of the main aisle and was eyeing a specific blue scarf.

"C'mon!" moaned Misao as she tapped her foot and danced in place like a 5 year old. "Tell us and then let's get shopping!"

"Okay… first off," Karli said all official-like. "Control yourselves. We are women! Not men." The others nodded impatiently. "Second, we only have - $128 to spend." But before Karli could get all happy about this triumph, Heather piped up.

"Yeah… but it would be sooooo much better if we had $256 – WHICH WE DO!" At this, Heather whipped out a wad of cash from one of her coat pockets. Karli stared in astonishment.

"Well, Miss I-never-have-any-money-unless-little-sister-gives-me-some! Where did you get all of that?"

"Internet. E-bay. Little brother," Heather said calmly with a hint of triumph in her voice. The other three girls stared at her. Then Kaoru spoke for all of them.

"You mean you sold your brother over the internet?!" she cried. Heather put her finger to her bottom lip and shook her head slightly.

"No; I 'lent' him to someone in – Abudabi?" she replied.

"And that's in the Pacific Ocean?" Karli questioned.

"Yes, it is," Heather answered back. The two friends put their heads down for a few seconds, staring at their feet. Kaoru and Misao looked around in bewilderment.

"Okay, 5 seconds of grieving over! Let's shop!" And so, the madness began! Within seconds, each individual had scooted off in a different direction.

A moment later an excited scream was heard over by the clothes. The voice was quickly identified by Heather as Karli's and so the three of them, Heather, Misao, and Kaoru rushed to see what all the hub-ub was about.

Karli had apparently found a shirt with Orlando Bloom on it, and next to it was a shirt with the band 'Nickelback' on it. But there was more; next to both shirts and almost directly in front of Karli was Orlando Bloom himself and Chad Kroeger from Nickelback! (Sure, the rest of the band was there – but CHAD KROEGER!!! *Drool*) They were talking to each other too! And Karli just stood there – mouth hanging open, slightly drooling, eyes glitzed with tiny stars.

K/n: Man, she sure is crazy about those two, ain't she?

A/n: You don't know the half of it.

~back to me writing~

Heather saw and knew what would happen, while Misao and Kaoru did not.

*GLOMP!* The next second, Karli was attempting to glomp Chad and Orlando at once. However, a large group of darkly clad, sunglasses-wearing bodyguards had other plans. Soon, they started pounding her into a bloody pulp. Once done, the stars and their guards walked off, with Chad saying "I knew that would happen; where's the 50 bucks you owe me now?"

Rushing to her side, Kaoru, Misao, and Heather found a very flat and very bloody-almost-dead Karli. But thanks to the Incredible Instant Coffee Kit of Randomness, that Heather owned, she recovered soon enough and started rambling.

"STICKS – **BIG** sticks. Big long black DEADLY sticks," she muttered incoherently.

K/n: Sheer insanity, that it is.

A/n: Indeed.

~back to sister's writing~

When, after a few moments, she came to her senses, she cried, "But – b-but – Orlando! I love you!!!" She hung her head in defeat. Everyone stared at her. She looked up and said, more to herself than anyone else, "It's not like I had a chance with Chad – I just wanted a hug. I NEED A HUG!!!" She crumpled back into a mumbling and muttering pile on the floor. Heather sort of laughed.

"Aww! Melodramatic little sister!" She went over and scooped up her little counterpart. "No more running off after hot elves or rock 'n roll band members for you today!" Karli pretended to die by being choked with her own two hands. Kaoru and Misao were confused by the little hyper girl's actions but didn't bother to ask.

*K/n: I knew master's sister was crazy, but this is ridiculous!!*

*A/n: Amen, Kenshin. Amen.*

"Piggy-back…" mumbled the 'dead' Karli. Her hand twitched a little. She smiled mischeviously, and within seconds Heather agreed with a smile. In the blink of an eye Karli was attached to her 'big sister's' back, squealing with delight. Everyone laughed.

So, for the rest of the time the group of girls wandered around the store, Karli riding happily on Heather's back with Misao scowling after them.

"I want a piggyback ride, too!" she whined. Kaoru looked sideways at her. "Will you give me a piggyback ride, Kaoru? Pleeease?!" she asked, eyes huge, lower lip stuck out.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kaoru folded her arms Misao's eyes got even bigger, and her lip stuck out even more.

"No, Misao!" Kaoru said in a voice so stern that even the most persistent, most experienced begger wouldn't dare even breathe within 20 feet of her. Misao quietly pouted – knowing she didn't want Kaoru's wrath.

No really noticed when Misao disappeared a short while later, though. All they knew was that it had seemed a little too quiet. Suddenly, Misao appeared in a flash just as Kaoru commented on the quietness and serenity that seemed to exist within the group. Misao, no longer pouting, was holding a hanger that had a pair of purple boxers with yellow smilies on them in her right hand. In her left was a pair of purple and yellow checkered pants. They looked quite baggy.

"I want these!" she squealed, shoving the clothes into Heather's face because she couldn't eactly reach Karli's.

Heather looked at Karli, as she was now peering over her shoulder to get a good look at what Misao had found. Karli squealed in delight.

"Go try them on!" she urged. Heather winced and mouthed the words "ow, my ear!"  "Sorry!" sang Karli. They all made their way to the fitting rooms where Heather got Misao  situated in one of the stalls, then joined Kaoru outside.

When Misao came out, it was… interesting. (HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THAT NOW?) She had put the boxers on OVER the checkered pants. After a long discussion that lasted all of about 2 minutes, Misao decided that the outfit suited her very well.

~end sister's section; it's mine again!~

The crew was just about to leave when somewhere in the stalls, someone yelled, "HEY! Would someone pass me the toilet paper?" Instantly every stinking person in the stalls came running out in mass hysteria. The girls held their ground and watched it all unfold. Thirty seconds after the last person left the stalls, Aoshi walked out with Ian, snickering at their apparent joke. 

"Told you it'd work." Ian said to Aoshi between laughs. Then they saw the girls. More directly, they saw Kaoru; she apparently wasn't pleased. 

"Oops… Run." Then Ian and Aoshi took off in a flash, with the girls still standing there, wondering what the heck was going on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Elsewhere, the guys, (Ian and Aoshi had safely rejoined the group before the others knew they'd left) had finished their selection of clothes, which consisted of shirts sporting dragons, flames, abstract objects, and other stuff they seemed to like. Thanks to his seemingly endless cash flow (E-bay!), Ian was able to get each guy his own leather trenchcoat. They also picked out sneakers for footwear, among other necessities. Now they were browsing around.

"So, Aoshi, how ~did~ you and Misao end up here?" Ian asked. Much to everyone's surprise, Ian was the only one that Aoshi would talk with longer than just two sentences.

"Misao and I were coming to Tokyo," he began. "Misao couldn't stand the two days that Himura and his friends were gone, and so wanted to visit them as soon as possible."

"Which meant "now", right?" Ian finished.

"It did." Aoshi replied. "The second day after we left, a darkly clothed man, about your height and build I'd say, met up with us. He claimed to be selling weapons of all kinds, naturally catching Misao's attention."

"Of course."

"They soon began arguing about a fair deal on kunai, when the man began yelling of revenge, four others, and other such things. He then seemed to go into a brief meditative state. Once out of it, abruptly bid us farewell and we were here."

"Sounds like this dude has a mean streak or something, eh?" Ian commented.

"Could. Maybe it was the fact that Misao had tried to stick him with half a dozen of her kunai, too"

"That too."

The two continued to chat like this for much of the tiem. At the same time, Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin had found the toy department. And what a sight it was.

"Check out this thing you two!" Yahiko called, holding up a toy motorcycle.

"Wee-oo! Wee-oo!" Sano was making sound effects with his newfound friend. "Bob the fire engine is cool!"

Kenshin simply stared at them. Then Yahiko found something very interesting indeed.

"Kenshin? You should see this, like now." He said in a no-nonsense voice that people rarely heard.

"What is it – ORO?" That's when he saw it; or rather them. An entire shelf area devoted to "Rurouni Kenshin" merchandise! Yahiko picked up a Kenshin doll and squeezed in front of his face.

"Oro?"

"Oro?"

"Oro?"

"Oro?"

"Funny stuff." Sano was still holding Bob, but was still interested enough to wanna see what was with all the oros. He saw and was amazed; not enough, however, to drop his friend.

"Hey kid; look at this!" Sano held up a Kenshin-chased-by-Kaoru toy and pressed a button on it. "Kaoru" was soon hitting "Kenshin" upside the hed, with her usual spech and his oro-s.

"Cool; hey it even doubles as an alarm clock!" Yahiko said. The other two just stared at him strangely, but Yahiko didn't really care.

"Hey guys; you found the toys, eh?" Ian finally caught up with them, with Aoshi in tow.

"Icicle. Catch!" Sano tossed something at Aoshi, which he caught and examined. Pressing the button, he waited. Nothing happened.

"Apparently, that's about as life-like as he gets!" Yahiko whispered to Sano. Both of them started snickering quietly. Aoshi merely ignored it. About now, something strange was ready to unfold.

*A/n: I know some of you will like this next part! It's so funny and wonderful!*

"May I help you gentlemen with anything?" came a cheerful voice.

"No, we're just brows-" Kenshin started. He looking at the one who had just spoken and was in severe shock. _'It's not possible!'_

Everyone noticed and went slack-jawed, save for Aoshi, who maintained his composure.

"Soujiro? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Himura. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yes, it was Soujiro; our emotionally disturbed friend from the former Juppon Gattona.

"How did you-…?" Sano sputtered.

"I'm an employee here; see the tag?" holding up his tag, it said "Hellp. I'm **Seta Soujiro**. How may I help you?"

"After Mr. Shishio's plans failed, I began wandering. After a time, a darkly clothed man stopped me and asked for directions to Mt. Hiei. Naturally, I was still a little messed and tried to Shukuchi his ass before I knew what I was doing. I missed somehow, and he said something to under his breath. Next thing I know, I was  here. That happened about 3 years ago. Now I'm head of the toy department!" finishing that, he flashed his Tenken-smile.

"It would appear that our friend Akuma is obsessed with people I have met or know, that it does." Kenshin said after a brief pause. "In the end, they end up here in the present."

"But why is a question that needs to be answered." Ian mentioned.

"Maybe he's just a lonely, anti-social guy who only knows anger and sorrow?" Aoshi brought up, in a quick and cheerful voice.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Uh……… got anymore toys of me, Soujiro?" he asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Shinomori; that's all we have."

"……"

"I don't think you've been properly introduced." Kenshin began "Soujiro, this is Ian, Ian, Soujiro."

Ian and Sou gave each other nods. Yahiko just stood there doing nothing. Sano started making noises with Bob again. Aoshi went meditative. Then Ian broke the silence.

"Well, we'd better get going guys."

They all agreed and said their good-byes to Soujiro. With all the clothes they had, they could have open a small store! As they walked to checkout, the guys (minus Ian and Aoshi) continued to look at all the stuff around them. There were also the TVs in the electronics section; Sano was a little nervous with all them on one wall, but not much. At the moment it was on a news channel, the newscaster talking about how the legal age for Americans to drink (alcohol) was now down to 16 years old, despite wide criticism.

When they reached the jewelry counter, they met up with the girls, who had a relatively full cart of clothes themselves.

"How are you going to pay for all of that?" Ian asked.

"With cash… from selling broher… on E-bay?" Karli suggested.

"You mean her brother, right?" Ian pointed to Heather.

"Yup."

"Okay."

Satisfied, they went to checkout. Were they in for a surprise. The clothes from Ian's cart were first to be rung up. Strangely, Ian thought this cashier look familiar. The guy's one eye remained shut almost all the time, his voice had a southern accent to it, and he looked like he had a broom for hair. Then he saw the name tag.

"CHOU?!"

"That's my name; what's it to you?" the broom asked.

"Guys – it's Chou!!!" Ian cried to his friends. They were every bit as stunned as him.

"Chou, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, knowing the possible answer but asking anyways.

"Well, it's kinda strange, really," he began. "I was out in the market one day, minding my own business, when this one dude about his size (points to Ian) offers to sell me some cigarettes.  I tell him 'no' and he keeps on pushing. After a bit, I kinda lose it and tell him to piss off. 'Course, that just made him mad. Suddenly, he starts mumbling something and then he smiles all creepy like. Next thing I know, I'm here. That happened 'bout same time as when Sou-ji-ro ended up here."

"Gee, two guesses who's responsible." Yahiko wondered aloud.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Chou." Kenshin said. "We'll probably see you again, ne?"

"See y'all later then." Broom-head replied.

With the shopping done, they headed back to the car and went home; more permanent sleeping arangements had to be made now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: MAN! That was a long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I want a serious amount of reviews for this one!

**Kenshin**: Shishou is right; it took forever to type this one!

**MoTaS**: Hopefully this is a nice make up for not updating in so long. I wouldn't have been happy either.

**Kenshin**: Remember to thank him! He worked very on it, that he did!

**MoTaS**: Tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time!!!


	13. Bob the bar of soap is here? Oops!

**MoTaS**: THREE WHOLE FRICKEN months have past and I'm just now adding a new chapter?!

**Kenshin**: Master is slipping that he is!

**MoTaS**: Shove it Baka!!! School isn't as easy as it was a couple months ago.

**Kenshin**: Is that all?

**MoTaS**: No; I have a new girlfriend (no joke!)

**Kenshin**: Who is she?!

**MoTaS**: You wouldn't know her; she does have a twin, though…

**Kenshin**: Oo

**MoTaS**: … Don't even THINK that!!!! She's real nice, has a crazy messed up family like mine, and is older than me.

**Kenshin**: Really?

**MoTaS**: Yes, Kenshin. Unlike some people, I have a life.

**Kenshin**: HEY!

**MoTaS**: Lets hope my skills have not diminshed in the past weeks. I don't own RK; just this plot in particular and all the OC's.

#########

After their little Wal-mart excursion, the ride home was relatively quiet…

#Flashback#

Quiet was an overstatement. It was noisy as hell and twice as hectic. The same seating arrangement existed as before. For the sake of keeping the peace, Ian asked for music requests. Big mistake.

"Britney!" Heather and Karli squealed. Knowing better than to object, he put in the CD; the car may have been old, but that was no excuse to not have a CD player. Right away the friends saw why Karli and Heather liked the music; also why Ian despised it. Everybody ('cept Karli and Heather duh!) began boo-ing. Then a surprising thing happened.

"QUIET!!! I wanna hear the song!"

Everyone stared at Kenshin. It was official; Kenshin was replaced with Battousai and he liked Britney's "Toxic". Now the world had truly gone mad.

For some reason the world around the nine friends disipated (disappeared) and a kind of gray void appeared. Karli, Heather, and Battousai were standing in front of the other six; they were holding torches, pitchforks, and metal bokkens. Cautiously, Battousai reached for his sword; strangely, it was missing.

"Uh-oh." Was all he muttered.

Raising his torch Ian cried, "GET 'EM!"

The other five shouted and raised their weapons in unison and began the chase.

##End Flashback##

How they got home was a mystery. Once there, they piled out of the car, and stood there waiting for something to happen.

**Kenshin**:  Why are we just standing here?

**Karli**:  Yeah; shouldn't we be going into the house and chilling or something?

Suddenly, the author appears out of no where, with another Kenshin standing there too.

**Everybody who was already there**: oO

**Kenshin that was already there, Ian as well**: Oo

Creepy thing was that the author was exactly the same as Ian – in a sense, was Ian. Kenshin 2 was just standing there picking his nose, without a care in the world.

**Ian**: DUDE! Who are you?

**MoTaS**: I am the author, a.k.a. You.

**Kenshin 1**: Why are you here? And what do you mean "author"?

**MoTaS**: You are all in a reality of my creation and I'm here cuz this story has been dead for the past THREE MONTHS!!!

**Ian**:  Why's that?

**MoTaS**: I got a life, that's what!

**Kenshin 2**: He got a girlfriend.

**Sano**: YEAH DUDE! You been hittin' that thang?!

**Everyone else**:  OO

**Sano**:  What?

**MoTaS**: Uh…. I'm not even gonna answer that question because… you're an idiot and idiots don't deserve to be told such things.

**Sano**: Why's that?

**Kenshin 1 & 2**: You'd nose-bleed to high heaven.

**MoTaS**: The bakas are right.

**Heather**: You mean that your Kenshin is literally _YOUR_'s?!?!?

**MoTaS**:  In a word, yes.

**Misao**:  Wait! We've been like this for three solid months?!

**MoTaS**: Uh… yes?

**Ian**: Dude – #whispering# - was Sano on the right track?

**MoTaS**: #whispering back# …More than you may think.

**Ian**:  Cool – wait, you're me and I'm you – that makes me cool! Oh YEAH BABY!

**Yahiko**: WOO HOO – PG-13 buddy!

**Kaoru**: You idiot – it's already PG-13!!

**Yahiko**: Well, it's  a lot higher now!

**Aoshi**: You been in a closet yet?

**Sano, Ian, Karli, MoTaS, and all the Kenshins**: OO

**MoTaS**: Not yet… but it never hurts to imagine.

**Ian**: AOSHI – you animal!!

**Sano**: You tiger!

**Kenshin 2**: You and Misao have been –

**Aoshi**: No.

**Kenshin 2**: But I thought you-

**Aoshi**: No.

**Misao**: #winks silently at Aoshi#

**Heather**: Uh huh….

**MoTaS**: I think I've made it clear what I think on the matter and stuff.

An ominous breeze blew through the crowd.  Someone shivered.  Then…

**Disembodied Voice 1**: Got toothpicks?

**Everyone**: 00  What the hell was—

**Disembodied Voice 2**: Muahahahahaaa--#cough# Damn hairballs!!! 

Everyone looked around to find the source of the voices, to no avail.

**DV 1**: Well, now then…my children of doom!!!  Together we shall rule the WORLD!!!

**DV 2**: --with TOOTHPICKS!!!!  ...I know I have some in here somewhere...  Damnit.  Come here little toothpicks...here little...  Here they are!

**Heather**: oO  Uh-oh…

**Sano**: What is it Blondie?

**MoTaS & Ian**: The end of the world – that's what.

Everyone but Heather, Karli, MoTaS, and Ian gave a quizzical look as to what was going on. Karli, however, looked thrilled at what she heard – that's why the others were afraid. Then the mists rolled in – and the cloaked-disembodied-but-now-with-bodies-voices appeared.

**DV 1**: FOOLISH TOOTHPICK ABUSERS!!! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR….. uh….. STUFF!!!

**Sano**: Don't you mean lives?

**DV 2**: NO! she MEANT to say toothpicks.

**Sano**: Oh –

**DV 1**: and your lives.

**Sano**: D'OH!

Then the hoods came down.

**Ian**: SWEET F#CKING CHRIST!!!

**DV 1**: Hello, dear-alternate-reality-brother! #Speaking in a happy-go-lucky-voice# Karli has cometh to destroy you all!

**DV 2**: Hello alternate-reality-boyfriend!!!

**MoTaS and Ian**: DIANE?!!?

**This reality Kenshingumi**: UH…. WTF is going on?

**Ian**: Diane – what are you doing with my sister?

**Diane**: Helping her take over the world-  **Karli 2**:  -With toothpicks!!

**Diane**: Isn't it obvious?

**MoTaS**: Yeah, but why is a better question.

**Karli 2**: Late nights when you were passed out – plotting became a perfect time-killer.

**Aoshi**: How many toothpicks are you using?

**Diane**: Two.

**Sano**: Thousand?

**Karli 2**: No – just 2. No more and no less.

**Yahiko**: Why not three?

**Aoshi**: Foolish boy – three would totally obliterate the entire planet, leaving nothing left for them to rule, while 1 would simply be too hard – two will eliminate all forms of government, reform all monuments world-wide into their liking **AND** leave that lovely lilac fragrance you can only get from fresh, living lilacs in the spring time.

**Sano**: Really?

**Karli 2**:  Amazingly, yes! Down to the very last detail, including the after smell.

**Diane**: How would you know?

**Aoshi**: I looked over the possibility when I was much younger as an option for eliminating all those who opposed me.

**Ian**: Basically cuz you wanted to take over the world for yourself.

**Aoshi**: Yes – except that I realized the toothpicks I needed wouldn't be invented for another 140 years, so I threw it out with yesterday's meatloaf.

**Sano**: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? I WAS GONNA EAT THAT STUFF!!!

**Kenshin 1**: Uh…

**MoTaS**: No, Sano – bad idea.

**DV 3**: KIDS!!! GET YER ASSES BACK HERE NOW – IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!!!!

**MoTaS**: Uh-oh – mom's calling for us. Hope you all have fun – I gotta go eat now. BYE!

#Kenshin 2, MoTaS, Karli 2, and Diane all disappear in a gray fog, as quickly as they appeared.#

**Kenshin**: Well, that was……

**Ian**: Weird.

**Yahiko**: Can we go in now – I'm hungry!!!!

**Karli**: Oh shut up – we'll get there in a bit.

With that, the whole group goes inside. This time, they go through the front door, and into the living room. Once inside, they the TV on and someone louding munching and snacks. Ian noticably stiffened at the sight on his mom's couch – no one else had anything to say – except for out **new character**.

#I thank my dear friend, Yuki-sama or **Kenshingentatsu** (a FF.net author), for giving me this idea!#

**NC**: About time – where you been so long?!

**Karli**: Uh Ian – why is there a talking bar of soap on our couch?

**Ian**: BOB – what are you doing here?!!

**Bob the Bar of Soap**: Waiting for you knuckle heads. Got any beer in this place?

**Ian**: We have a whole cellar full of sake – didn't you find it?

**Bob**: Yah, and then I dumped it down the drain.

**Karli**: WHAT!?! Why would you do that!!!!

**Bob**: Sake is the cheapest form of alcohol in existence and therefore not worthy of my time.

**Kenshin**: Bad idea, soap for brains.

**Bob**: What's that, Pinky?

**Kenshin**: #frowning at being called "Pinky" for his shirt# Master knows when people speak ill of sake – be ready for the worst, my stupid, pint-sized friend.

Before Bob has a chance to respond a cold wind sweeps through the room and following it is silence. Then, with speed only matched by Sou's shukuchi, the Thirteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was standing in front of him, sword drawn to the ready.

**Hiko**: Foolish and stupid-should-be-inanimate-bar-of-soap-san! You shall PAY for your lack of respect for the drink of the Gods that is sake!! #Slices Bob into tiny little snow-flakes before he can even respond to his speech.#

**Kenshin**: Shishou!!! How did you –

**Hiko**: Get here? Funny you should ask. I was in the process of walking into town one day to get my monthly supply of sake, being that I don't wish to make contact with people more than I absolutely have to. After I grab my sake, I start walking back to mountain and this one character – (points to Ian) – about your size and all that trips me, smashing all of my sake jars, save for one, which he grabs and drinks in one go. He drank it all and still held himself together – a little better than I could've. Anyways, he trips and drinks my sake, I attack him, he dodges somehow, says a chant, and then I'm here.

**Sano**: How long ago was that?

**Hiko**: 2 and a half years ago.

**Karli**: What have you done since then?

**Hiko**: I got a job in a local winery – in a town called Frankenmuth, I think.

**Heather**: That figures – he went where the alcohol was.

**Hiko**: I'm an official taste tester – the best they ever had.

**Kenshin**: We're all proud and happy for you. #Voice is heavily laced with sarcasm, but Hiko doesn't notice or doesn't care.#

**Yahiko**: Thank god that's all…

**Hiko**: Also, I work as security at a local school – I think they call it "Bridgeport High School"?

**Everyone else**: DAMN IT!

**Ian**: How come I never noticed you there before?

**Hiko**: I just got hired.

**Kenshin**: Oh joy.

**Hiko**: Be fore-warned, though…. I wasn't the only one they hired as well.

**Sano**: Who else – anyone we know?

**Hiko**: Unfortunately, yes – they hired Hajime Saitou.

**Kenshin**: SWEET F#CKING JESUS ON A POGO STICK!!!! WHY HIM?!?!

########

**MoTaS**: Well, hopefully this will capture your interest once again to the work that is by me!!!

**Kenshin**: Took him forever that it did.

**MoTaS**: Hopefully you all still love me enough to read the update and review it. And everything I used in relation to moi is true. My dad thinks he knows – and he probably does so I'm kinda screwed there.

**Kenshin**: Literally, you **_have_**, master.

**MoTaS**: OH yeah – I did. I love it, being me.

**Kenshin**: Review and give Macho Man here a reason to keep his raging hormones in check people!!!!


	14. Exploding brothers and crazed cops

**MoTaS**: Well, it seems I have failed you and myself – it is now December and I last updated in May. That's bad for making with updates.

**Kenshin**: Master is very sorry. He did not mean to leave you all hanging, that he did not.

**MoTaS**: Really, I've had my summer vacation and it went very well. I now have a job at McDonald's – and after 4 months there, I'm starting to hate it's ever-greasy guts. And it only pays 5.15 an hour at that.

**Kenshin**: But otherwise, he has had a good summer.

**MoTaS**: Yupper. I hope I won't disappoint you all like that again – but I need all of you to support me – otherwise, I have no purpose with my writings.

**Kenshin**: Lately he has become emotional and slightly depressed to a tiny degree due to his job and only seeks approval, support and acceptance.

**MoTaS**: So please, I really need all you to support my story(ies) – I desparately need it.

**Kenshin**: Be sure to leave useful and supportive reviews at the end of this chapter – or anything just so he gets it.

**Disclaimer**: …………..

**MoTaS**: Okay – where'd the damn Disclaimer go to?

**Kenshin**: HERE - IN THE CLOSET!!!!

**Disclaimer**: #steps out of closet# Fine – I'm coming out of the closet. I do not own RK or any of its characters – only the plot and original characters that I have created.

#Last we heard……… #

**Hiko**: Be fore-warned, though…. I wasn't the only one they hired as well.

**Sano**: Who else – anyone we know?

**Hiko**: Unfortunately, yes – they hired Hajime Saitou.

**Kenshin**: SWEET F#CKING JESUS ON A POGO STICK!!!! WHY HIM?!?!

#Now………#

Everyone was letting the thought of Saitou being a security guard sink in. Unfortunately, it wasn't sinking well at all; Sano was fuming, Kaoru and Yahiko were looking something between frightened and hatred, Aoshi was impassive, Misao was like Sano, and Kenshin and the rest were in a nervous-twitchy state. Well, except Hiko and Ian; Hiko seemed serious and Ian was… well, something.

**Kenshin**: You have GOT to be shitting me, that you must.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin! Watch your mouth.

**Ian**: I tend to agree with his wording.

**Karli**: Why HIM? Why HERE?! WHY NOW!!!!!

**Hiko**: I don't know – not sure – and an emphatic "Can't say".

**Sano**: Your arrogance is showing.

**Hiko**: So's yours.

**Sano**: #turning in circles# WHERE?????

**Heather**: Stupid rooster-head; quit before you - #loud thump interrupts#

**Sano**: # On the floor - #

**Heather**: - Fall on your arse.

**Misao**: So now we have a wolf at school?! Aren't there laws against that???!!!!!

**Karli**: Probably, but even if there are, I doubt that they even apply.

**Yahiko**: He probably didn't even mention his thing with Kenshin to them.

**Kaoru**: Yeah – said he was a cop and that's all they needed.

**Aoshi**: This will prove most interesting.

**Ian**: Again – something else I agree with.

**Hiko**: I've heard that lately he's had… "ish-ues". #Dr. Evil finger quotes#

**Kenshin**: Really… anything good to blackmail him with?

**Yahiko**: Yeah, if he has problems, its gotta be bad for him. #Flashes his famous grin#

**Karli**: Come on!!! Spill the juicy secrets!!!!!

**Hiko**: It would seem a certain thing has been plaguing him – stealing his cigs and taunting him mostly.

**Sano**: Really now? What might this thingy be?

**Hiko**: Rumors say it is none other than - #dramatic pause#

**Everyone**: #on edge of seat#

**World**: #Falls on it's face# OWWW!! God-damn that smarts!!!!

**Everyone else**: O O

**Aoshi**: Well?

**Hiko**: - a squirrel.

**Everyone**: O O #crikets chirping#

**Kenshin**: #Rolls around laughing# A SQUIRREL?! That's rich… that it is.

**Heather**: But you're not laughing – does that mean its true?

**Hiko**: Yes.

**Kenshin**: #still on floor, laughs harder now# The great Wolf – plagued by a SQUIRREL?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Hiko**: Well, believe it or not, it's the truth and that's all there is to it. For now, I shall leave you and get back to my other job.

**Karli**: You mean the one where you can get drunk.

**Hiko**: No – my other job as manager of a band.

**Heather**: Any group we know.

**Hiko**: I believe so – the name is TST I think?

**Ian**: WHY HAS KAMI FORSAKEN ME SO???? WHY MUST I BE TORMENTED LIKE THIS?!?!?! #explodes#

**Sano**: Jeez – why'd he go up like that?

**Karli**: Stupid rooster – Diane is a singer in TST.

**Sano**: Oooooh…

**Hiko**: You put him back together – I'm out of here. See you all Monday. #disapppears in cloud of smoke#

At this point, everyone, not counting Ian seeing as he's exploded, glances around the room noticing the mess Ian's dust particles have created.

**Yahiko**: Shouldn't we do something to fix him?

**Kaoru**: Like what?

**Sano**: Maybe if we make a Twinkie explode, he'll pull together to come and kill us for it.

**Yahiko**: That's just stupid. No way it'd work. Besides, I don't wanna have him try and grind me into dust anyways.

**Misao**: Maybe we could sweep him up and add water to him?

**Kenshin**: Or not….

**Aoshi**: What if we call on the Mighty Toothpicks to resurrect our dead host?

**Karli**: GENIUS!!!!

**Kaoru**: How do we do that?

**Aoshi**: First we do a silly dance like this - #does ChaCha Slide mixed with Macarena# - then we run in circles like so - #runs in circles# - and then we sing a chant - #sings "Ee-ya-ya-Su-do-me-neah" from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" (the Monks who smack their heads with boards)#.

**Kenshin**: and then?

**Aoshi**: Aa…… I don't know.

**Everyone**: #face plant#

**Sano**: Brilliant, Pop-cicle – now our dusty friend is gone.

**Ian**: #Reappears behind them eating a snow cone and a 5 pound bag of sugar# I thought it was rather entertaining.

**Karli**: Where did YOU come from???

**Kenshin**: You're supposed to be dust on my outfit, that you most certainly should be.

**Heather**: How come you're whole again?

**Ian**: I eat wayyyy too much sugar to just blow up and die.

**Misao**: Figures, don't it?

**Kaoru**: Yupper.

**Aoshi**: What time is it?

**Karli**: The clock says it's like 5:30 now.

**Heather**: There goes our weekend.

**Ian**: Oh well. Guess we should make dinner – coming Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Alright.

**Kaoru**: Can I help too?

**Everyone else**: NO!

**Kaoru**: Fine #pout#

So, the rest of the evening went as follows: Kenshin and Ian whipped up another award-winning meal while everyone else sat on their lazy arses waiting for the food. Mom eventually got home, which wasn't long before dinner. Dinner turned out to be delicious – it was meatloaf. But not just any old, school brand meatloaf; this was GOURMET meatloaf. And everyone practically drooled once they smelled it – but then, Sano and Yahiko always drooled over food if Kaoru had no hand in it's making. Before 15 minutes had passed, the whole loaf was gone and being digested.

By now, everyone was full the brim, and were beginning to feel sleepy. Even though it was only 8:00, everyone decided to take to their beds. Seeing as Heather's bed was else-where, Ian ran her home, making sure that mom was still conscious and lucid. When he returned, the guys were already in bed and the girls, minus mom, were up talking and preping for sleep. Aoshi presented a small problem: he was taller than everyone else and no beds remained. However, he accepted a sleeping bag and mad camp in the family room in the back, thinking of it as a step up from his sleeping arrangements at home. Of course, Misao was forced to stay with girls in Karli's room; no need for you know what, if you catch the meaning.

And so ends another day of chaos…

**Kenshin**: Time for sleep, that it is.

**Kitty**: Mee-oww…

**Kenshin**: # O O # Oro?!

end chapter

**MoTaS**: HAH! I did it!!!!

**Kenshin**: Yes you did, that you did!!!! I'M DEAD NOW!!!!!

**MoTaS**: You crazed baka – what can a lil cat do to your thick skull?

**Kenshin**: PLENTY!!!! Remember chapter 9 when he clawed me to bloody nothingness?!!?

**MoTaS**: Oh yeah… This one stays as is.

**Kenshin**: YUKI!!!!

**MoTaS**: Oh hell…

**Yuki**: What is it Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: He's trying to kill me again!!!

**Yuki**: Ian – is this true?

**MoTaS**: What – I wasn't gonna let him die! Who'd do my filthy, sweaty gym socks and mantles?

**Kenshin**: He's right about those socks – you'd die if you smelled them, that you would.

**Yuki**: Uh… right. So am I here to exact revenge on this slave-driver-kills-his-hired-help, or not?

**MoTaS**: Is there a breath in there somewhere?

**Kenshin**: uh… couldn't you just torture him a little bit? Or slap him on the wrist even?

**Yuki**: Sounds good! #slaps author's wrist#

**MoTaS**: O-O #yells like maniac# AHHHHH!!! IT'S BROKEN!!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yuki**: Geez – mellodramatic much?

**Kenshin**: You may want to run now.

**Yuki**: Why? He's cryin like a baby over a wrist-slap.

**Kenshin**: His wife is gonna come and kick your ass if you don't leave now.

**Yuki**: Ian's married?

**Kenshin**: Practically – bought her a diamond ring. She's been known to pulverise people for less.

**Diane**: OKAY – WHO'S ASS IS MINE!?!?!

**Yuki**: #gone#

Note: this site don't like my dividers between story and notes - it SUCKS!!!


End file.
